


The War for Maou-san

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breast Fucking, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dogeza, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flashing, Foot Fetish, Large Breasts, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Submission, Tsunderes, Urination, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: For different reasons, the three girls closest to Maou have gotten in a fight over him. Stuck in a three-way stalemate, the girls gradually begin to escalate their battle as things get more and more intense.





	1. Casus Belli

Sasaki Chiho was the most adorable, innocent girl Maou knew. She was faithful, hard-working, and agreeable. She was a level-headed presence and an island of stability among the otherwise abnormal people that Maou had to deal with in his daily life.

In fact, Maou was so grateful that Chiho was in his life that one of the best parts about working at MgRonald's was being able to interact with Chiho.

Plus, she was beautiful. Chiho was young and thin, but curvy. The way she tied her hair into twintails at work gave her a pleasantly innocent aura, and she had a cheery, bubbly voice that gave him energy every morning. He looked forward to going to work just to gaze upon her face that healed and hear her voice that soothed.

"Good afternoon, Maou-san!"

"Good afternoon, Chi-chan."

"It's another great day, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"Don't you love coming to work, Maou-san?"

"I sure do, Chi-chan."

Chiho smiled at her beloved Maou as she straddled him, trapping his legs between her thighs as she slid her slender, shapely fingers down Maou's cock.

"NU-ru-u-u-u-u…bu-u-u-u-u…shu-u-U-U-U-U-U…bu-ru-u-u-u…pu-u-u…bu-u-u-u-u-pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-U-U-U…pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

"Does it feel good,  _Maou-san_?"

Chiho's soothing voice was a lot less innocent now. Her smile seemed more like a smirk now, and Maou could feel Chiho's fingers tighten against his shaft. Chiho took Maou's balls in her palm, massaging them between her fingers as Maou began to spurt pre-cum.

"PU…pu-u-u-u-u…bu-u-u-u-u-PU-U-U-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-u-u-nu-u-ru-u-u…bu-ru-u-u-u…pu-u-u…bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…pu-u-u-pu-u-U-U-U…pu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…pu-u-u-u-u…"

"Hey, Maou-san, does my hand feel good?"

"…"

Chiho giggled. Without saying another word, she leaned down and kissed Maou's balls. She slurped on his sack some more before moving her lips up to the base of his cock. Chiho began to tease him, slowing her hands down to a halt. Glancing up at Maou, who was desperately trying to cum, she then flashed an innocent smile and kissed him on the tip of his cock.

Maou clenched up as he suddenly nutted, the slimy hot fluid spraying uncontrollably from his urethra, reflexively, onto Chiho's fingers and arms, all over her skirt, and onto the floor.

Maou's orgasm was intense and fulfilling and absolute. His balls began to tingle as they felt like they had just been emptied. His entire body, from his neck to his taint, clenched up and then relaxed as the last droplets escaped his cock and dribbled down the leg of his pants.

Chiho giggled and petted Maou's flaccid penis, fondling the limp organ that had been jutting so majestically in the air moments before.

"Maou-san~"

Chiho got back up and giggled again as she grabbed Maou with her one clean hand and kissed him. The two made out in the break room even as the cum pooled around Maou's lap, until finally they were interrupted by their manager.

Mayumi leaned against the door to the break room, arms folded as she watched the two with an annoyed expression on her face.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-y, you two lovebirds, I know you're quite into it right now, but your break's over in two minutes. Wipe yourselves off and wash your hands already."

Chiho pulled away from Maou and cheerfully nodded at her boss, skipping over to the restroom, while Maou hurriedly grabbed a box of tissues and began wiping his dick.

Mayumi shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was a great inconvenience for her to have to come in every day to remind the two to clean up after their quickie sessions. She might even have gotten mad at them if it weren't for the fact that they were otherwise her two best employees.

Chiho and Maou stood at the entrance to the break room, having properly cleaned themselves up. Mayumi waved her hands dismissively.

"All right, all right, go on. Get on out there. I'll be back out in fifteen."

Mayumi shook her head again and entered the break room, shutting the door behind her. Meanwhile, Chiho and Maou returned to the registers, continuing on with the rest of their day as if the incident in the breakroom never happened.

…

As a full-time employee, Maou stayed at the restaurant longer than Chiho did. This time, his workday ended at around dusk, just as the sun had disappeared below the horizon, and the sky was growing dark. Maou left the restaurant, now wearing his ordinary clothes, when he was suddenly blindsided walking down the street. The blow sent him into an adjoining alleyway, and his attacker pinned him to the wall.

Yusa Emi trapped Maou against the wall, the entire weight of her body bearing down on him as she held down his wrists. She glared at Maou, baring her teeth, menacing, more beast than human at that moment.

Maou tensed up, his heart racing. Emi's peridot eyes shined like a feral cat's, her face contorted in an expression of pure contempt.

"Emi, you don't have to…"

Emi ignored Maou and grabbed him by the face as she furiously made out with him. Maou tensed up, growing rigid as Emi's body rubbed against him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, moaning sweetly as she embraced him. Maou could feel himself growing erect, his cock rubbing in between Emi's legs as they continued to make out against the wall.

Emi pulled away, her tongue still hanging from her mouth. She was blushing now, her breathing heavy and hurried. Maou opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as Emi leaned in to kiss him again. The two enemies made out for Round 2, and this time Emi began to moan and gasp, her hands caressing Maou's cheeks tenderly as she thrust her tongue against Maou's.

Once Emi had finally had enough of Maou's lips, she pulled away, slapping Maou on the face. She then squatted on the floor and undid Maou's fly, pulling his cock out.

"Emi, look, you don't have to—"

Emi stuffed Maou's erect cock in her mouth before Maou could even finish his sentence. The look on Emi's face scared him, and he could not help but grow incredibly erect as he stared into Emi's menacing eyes.

Emi pulled out and brought her beautiful, slender fingers down on Maou's cock, glaring at him with disgust as she pleasured her archnemesis with her hands.

Emi stared at the prolific effusion of pre-cum that was dripping out of Maou's tip. She leaned in and licked it up, softly sighing as her lips touched the reddened, cool skin of Maou's glans. Then, moaning, she distended her jaw as she placed Maou's cock back inside her mouth.

Emi continued to glare at Maou, not once taking her gaze off him as she sucked his dick. She pulled out, kissing his frenulum along the underside of his penis, grazing it with the tip of her tongue as she held his shaft between her lips. She continued to pleasure him with her warm, wet mouth, even as her eyes flashed with hatred.

"Mm…chu…chu-pa…chu-ru…ju-ru…ju-ru…chu-pa…ju-u…SL-U-U-U-U-U-R-P"

Emi began to get sloppy now as her mouth drooled all over Maou's knob. She began to moan some more, her fierce expression tempered by lust and her bright green cat-eyes softening as she began to gaze up longingly at Maou. Her lips began to curl up in an embarrassed smile as she began to gently kiss the side of Maou's sticky, glazed shaft again, her tiny nose pressing against his foreskin as she orally worshipped his member.

Maou put his hand on Emi's head to pull her away, but Emi simply slapped him away as she shoved her head deeper in and began to deepthroat her archnemesis.

Emi thrust him deep into her throat until she could barely breathe, and she began choking and gagging on his cock. Seeing the suffering on her face as she sucked him off made Maou even more erect, and Emi struggled even harder to breathe as Maou's diamond-hard cock constricted her throat.

Emi scowled at Maou, furrowing her brows in a look of displeasure as snot dribbled out of both her nostrils. Grabbing him by his hips, she pulled out until her lips were only clinging to his tip, and then rammed herself into Maou's stomach, bringing her throat down violently against his shaft. She began frantically massaging Maou with her throat, thrusting her mouth against his crotch in quick, loud slaps until he came, shooting his load down Emi's throat without warning.

Maou's semen began to shoot out from Emi's nose as she coughed it all out, dripping down her face until half her face was covered in semen. Emi glared at Maou, furious, her eyes flashing with pure vitriol as she continued to massage his flaccid penis with her lips. Finally, after several seconds, she reluctantly pulled out, a hint of regret on her face as she forced herself to let go of Maou's limp cock.

Emi then grabbed Maou and kissed him, moaning affectionately she thrust her tongue inside his mouth one last time.

"Mm…chu-u-u-u…chu-u-u…CHU-u-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…SH-H-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-pu-u-u-u-u…pu-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u…bu-u-u-u…pu-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-ru-u-u…chu-u-u…chu-u-u…chu…"

Maou lay back and let Emi do the work. Her entire body felt soft and warm pressed against his. Her lips brushed gently against him once more, and her tongue felt heavenly as it slipped inside his throat one last time. Emi's moans became high and soft, sweet and girlish as she thrust her body longingly against Maou. Finally, after the longest time, she reluctantly pulled away, her shining green eyes glazed over, her face flushed as she wore an affectionate smile.

Emi then pushed Maou away, straightening up as she pulled apart her blouse to flash her breasts at him before covering them back up and slapping him across the face. Emi then stormed out of the alley, leaving Maou standing there alone.

Maou sighed and scratched his head. Emi had pulled this stunt every day this week. She never spoke during their encounters, opting instead for animal grunts as she pinned him down and sucked his cock. She always chose dark, deserted alleyways or side streets too, giving the whole thing a vulgar, ratchet feel.

Maou scratched his balls. His penis was growing erect just thinking about the next day's encounter, when this would start all over again.

…

Maou returned home to see dinner already cooked and set out on the table. He noted the intricacy of the dishes and the variety of the food and correctly guessed that this food had not been cooked by his roommate Ashiya.

Instead, the only one who could have come in and made this dish was…

"Welcome home, Sadao-dono."

Kamazuki Suzuno was kneeling on the ground in front of Maou, wearing her usual dark aqua-green kimono. She leaned forward and pressed her head to the floor in front of Maou, submitting herself completely as she kissed his feet. Maou winced at this servile gesture, pulling back as Suzuno sat back up.

"S-Suzuno, I already told you, you don't have to—"

"How was work today, Sadao-dono?"

Suzuno's deep blue-green eyes were mesmerizing enough that Maou completely forgot what he was saying and was stunned into silence.

"U-Uh…it was fine."

Suzuno smiled and crawled forward as she reached for Maou's penis. "That's good to hear. It wasn't too stressful? Your coworkers haven't been giving you any problems?"

"N-No, nothing like that."

Suzuno unzipped Maou's fly and began to pull out his dick. "Mm-hmm, that's good."

Suzuno grabbed Maou between her hands and began to suck him off. Maou moaned as his sensitive cock was pleasured for the second time in less than half an hour. Suzuno stared up at Maou with a special gleam in her eye. Smiling slightly, she began to kiss his tip, tenderly stroking it with her lips as she moaned.

Suzuno was different from Emi and Chiho. While Chiho was an eager and overexcited amateur, and Emi a wild and reckless workhorse without any inhibition or shame, Suzuno was quietly skilled, refined in her lustful ways.

Everything Suzuno did was to enhance Maou's pleasure. She lifted her robes up and began to play with herself, making sure to properly spread her legs to give Maou a proper view. Her bush was vast but thin, with long, wispy dark blue-green hairs that sparsely covered her entire crotch and inner thighs, giving it a patchy, sparse feel. Suzuno's bush was nonetheless pleasing to the eyes, and Maou grunted as she continued to toy with him, pleasuring him just a little too slowly for him to properly cum.

Suzuno pulled out and giggled, kissing Maou's ballsack. Gripping his cock, she began to jerk him off as she looked up at him.

"Have things been going well between you and your boss, Sadao-dono?"

"Y-Yes, Mayumi-san is strict but fair."

"That's wonderful. No rude customers today?"

"None that stuck out."

"That's good."

Suzuno opened her lips and inserted Maou inside again, this time sucking his cock in earnest as she turned her eyes towards his crotch, focusing solely on his member as everything else seemed to melt away around her. Her hands locked around Maou's thighs, and other than the slick, loud slurping sounds her mouth made, she was now completely silent.

Maou groaned as Suzuno's vacuum mouth sucked him off. If it weren't for the orgasms he had already had that day, he would surely have bust his nut already. As it was now, however, Suzuno's experienced mouth sucking him off was the perfect strength for his slightly overworked cock.

"S-Suzuno, where'd you learn how to suck dick this good?"

Suzuno pulled out. Giggling slightly, she cocked her head.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Sadao-dono? I'm completely chaste~."

Maou grunted again as he processed this obvious lie. He began to fantasize about Suzuno's previous encounters and as he did, he suddenly nutted all over Suzuno's face. Maou opened his eyes to see a thick rope of cum draped straight across Suzuno's chin, lips, nostril, and eye in a perfect diagonal.

Maou gasped in embarrassment as he saw what he had done.

"I'm so sorry about that. Hold on, let me help you wipe that o—"

Suzuno smiled and pushed Maou's hand away.

"I will wear this on my face for the rest of the evening as a sign of my subservience, Sadao-dono."

"Like I already said, there's no need for this 'subservience' stuff! Stop kneeling and bowing all the time!"

"Sadao-dono's quite prolific~. I can feel it dripping down my neck~."

Suzuno smiled as she began to play with herself again, rubbing the semen on her nose across her nostrils as she smelled Maou's cum. Maou continued to argue with Suzuno, sighing in exasperation as Suzuno simply ignored him and crawled over to the dinner table, where the food was waiting.

Urushihara looked up from his computer game and stared at Maou and Suzuno. He sighed and rolled his eyes before putting his headphones back on. It had been like this for almost a whole week now. He didn't really care, since he usually wore headphones throughout the whole thing, but occasionally the commotion was loud enough to disturb him, which was annoying.

…

All three girls had begun propositioning Maou at around the same time. They had been going for almost a week now, and Maou went along with it, slowly accepting it as each girl continued to pleasure him daily.

"I love Maou-san! And I want to make you feel good whenever we're together!"

"Like I said, I've sworn to defend against you at all cost, even in other worlds. That means I'll suck your dick every day until you're too worn out to harass poor Chiho at work."

"You and your roommates rely on me for food now. I'm basically your wife now, and it is natural that a wife serve as her husband's pleasure toy."

Maou groaned. None of the three girls made any sense at all. However, all three were incredibly beautiful, and he couldn't come up with a reason to refuse their advances.

Chiho was the youngest and bustiest of the bunch, with large, bouncing breasts. Her eyes and shoulder-length hair were a common, plain copper-brown color, but her bright, perky personality and energetically high voice stood out. Of all the people in Maou's social circle, Chiho was one of the few who was actually from Earth and not Ente Isla.

Emi was tall and slender, with a small chest and a fierce, combative personality. Her eyes burned bright yellow-green like a cat's, and her long, waist-length hair was a bright, colorful magenta. Because of their history on Ente Isla, she was incredibly hostile towards Maou, her antipathy towards him matched only by her equally fierce desire for his cock.

Finally, Suzuno was the quiet, passive girl who lived in the apartment next door. Constantly coming over to give Maou and his roommates free food, she looked the part of a traditional housewife from decades ago. She usually wore a long, ankle-length blue-green kimono that matched her blue-green eyes and long hair tied in a side tail.

And all three beautiful girls lusted after Maou's cock on a daily basis now. Maou sighed. It was exhausting having to deal with the three girls every day.

As far as dilemmas went, however, this was a rather desirable one to have.

…

As the weekend approached, Maou found his apartment full as the three girls invited themselves over for dinner. This had become a weekly occurrence, and Maou had begun accepting it as a normal part of his life.

The three roommates and the three girls all sat around the table, eating the meal that Suzuno and Ashiya had largely cooked, with help from the rest of the guests.

Immediately, there was something noticeably different about the atmosphere. Chiho, Emi, and Suzuno all fought to sit next to Maou, doing a particularly poor job of hiding it. Once everyone was seated, the three girls then clamored to feed Maou.

"Maou-san, why don't you eat some more of the pork? Suzu-chan worked hard to cook it for all of us."

Chiho leaned forward and offered Maou her chopstick. Maou awkwardly accepted the food, conscious that every other pair of eyes in the room was upon them. Chiho smiled even as the overall mood of the room grew noticeably colder. She continued to eat, going on merrily as if nothing happened as Maou faced the consequences.

"Maou, you've got something on your face."

Emi leaned in with a napkin and wiped a piece of sauce from the corner of Maou's lip. Chiho continued to smile as well, even as the atmosphere of the room became brittle, like a piece of glass.

Suzuno turned her nose up, ignoring the other two girls as they silently squabbled over Maou. After a few seconds, she calmly got up, brushed both girls aside with a wave of her arm, and grabbed Maou as she made out with him in front of the whole room.

Emi and Chiho stared at Suzuno, speechless. Ashiya and Urushihara both turned back to their food and ignored the girls.

…

From then on, the battle escalated.

Maou was at the cash register the following week when he spotted Chiho entering the door. He glanced at her as she stepped behind the counter and into the employees' changing room. Chiho smiled at Maou but otherwise gave no noticeable sign that anything had changed.

Maou sighed. He knew that this was just the beginning. He watched as Chiho joined him at the registers, averting his gaze for the whole rest of the shift.

As their break began, Maou entered the break room and took a deep breath. He turned around to confront Chiho, who was right behind him.

"Chiho, you're about to do something drastic, aren't you?"

Chiho simply grinned and nodded.

Maou sighed, his penis growing slightly firmer in anticipation as it began to enlarge in his pant leg.

"OK, fine. What are you going to do?"

Chiho strutted towards Maou and shoved him into a chair, standing over him as she lifted her skirt.

Chiho wasn't wearing any panties. Maou stared up at Chiho's crotch. He could tell that Chiho was much hairier than Suzuno. Her pussy was completely covered with thick, caramel-brown hair, and in the middle were her bright pink lips, dripping with thick, syrupy fluid hanging in strings from her damp opening. Maou became hard.

Chiho climbed onto Maou's lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him. As she pulled away, she lifted herself up against Maou's shaft and started rubbing against it.

"Maou-san, let's do it right here."

Maou nodded and placed the tip of his member at Chiho's slit. Spreading her open, he entered her, groaning as he plunged inside Chiho's body, feeling the warmth surround him.

Chiho whimpered, tensing up as she felt the stinging between her legs. Maou grabbed her by the waist and began pumping faster, thrusting against her body as they mated against the break room table.

Chiho's thick ass cheeks began bouncing against Maou's body. Her thicc, plentiful thighs provided ample cushioning as Maou pounded her. Her entire body was curvy and beautiful, and every part of her bounced and jiggled as she thrust back, hitting against him as she came.

Maou groaned and held onto Chiho's ass cheeks as he came inside her, shooting his load directly into her womb as Chiho twitched underneath his weight. The two remained against the table, pressed against each other, rubbing their sweaty bodies together.

Chiho lifted her head and grabbed Maou by the face, kissing him as his limp penis slipped out from her cunt. They pressed their lips together, their tongues crudely thrashing against each other as they made out sloppily on the break room table, their primitive lovemaking interrupted only by the sound of knocking against wood.

Mayumi leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded as she stared at her two half-naked employees.

"All right, you two. Break time's over. Time to clean up and get back to work. And Sasaki, make sure you wipe yourself off. You're not allowed to drip cum on the restaurant floor—that's a health code violation."

"Yes, Manager!" Chiho ran off to the bathroom as Maou pulled his pants back up. He hurriedly headed out the door as Mayumi glanced sideways at him, her eyebrows raised.

…

Maou found himself pressed against the grass after work, with Emi on top straddling him as she wore an angry look on her face. Maou sighed—at least they weren't in a dark alleyway this time.

However, they were in a park, and while they were in a more secluded area, there were still enough people nearby that he felt extremely risky and exposed.

Emi took no heed of any of this, however, as she rubbed her crotch against Maou's growing tent. She began to unbutton her blouse, grunting as she clutched Maou on the chest and began caressing his stomach.

"Emi, I'm serious, you don't have to—"

Emi shut Maou up once more by kissing him, thrusting her tongue forcefully down his throat as her damp pussy continued to stain Maou's pants. She pulled away, her feline eyes glinting marvelously, a slight hint of a grin on her lips even as she otherwise scowled at her prey.

Once more, Emi refused to speak, communicating instead in a series of grunts and snorts. She pulled down Maou's underwear and began sniffing his erection, her cheeks growing red as she rubbed her nose along his shaft. Maou began leaking pre-cum as the beautiful, angry girl in front of him caressed his penis.

Emi then began to suck on it, her lips happily pursed around his tip as she began masturbating.

"Emi, do you actually  _like_ …"

Emi flashed her teeth, hovering them millimeters above Maou's dick, and he instantly shut up. Properly satisfied with his silence, Emi went back to sucking him off, her other hand freely working her soaking wet pussy lips as she pleasured herself.

This time, Emi didn't suck Maou off until he came. Rather, she pulled away from Maou's cock with a loud pop, her pale, pink lips pursed together, a string of spit hanging between her mouth and Maou's urethra. Emi then sat up, still holding onto Maou's shaft as she lifted up her skirt, showing off her damp pantyhose, a thick, dark spot in between her legs.

"E-Emi, what are you…"

Emi rubbed Maou's thick shaft between her thighs. Maou could feel the outline of her pussy lips against his cock, and he squirted out some pre-cum onto his own belly as he felt the hot, wet fabric around her labia pressing against him. Emi was already quite erect, her small, hard clitoris squeezed against the tip of his cock. Their two glandes "kissed" briefly, with only the thin flesh-colored partition of Emi's hose separating them.

Emi was drooling now, and she leaned in to make out with Maou again. Maou's erection became even harder as he grabbed onto Emi's body, and he began thrusting his cock against Emi's thighs without thinking.

Emi began to purr and moan as she continued to kiss Maou, her hands tenderly tousling his hair as she loudly slobbered against his lips. Finally pulling away, she pulled her blouse open, showing off her tits. Maou began to blush, struggling to control himself as his erection came close to bursting.

Then, in a sudden move, Emi placed her hands on her thighs and tore apart the thin fabric around them, ripping a giant hole in her pantyhose. Her ripe, dark-pink pussy lips and hairy purple bush were now completely visible, gleaming as the burnished light of the setting sun danced on the thick dewdrops collected along her labia.

Shoving Maou down in the grass with her hand, Emi climbed on top of his crotch and set herself on top of his dick, shoving her hips down as she fit him inside her, uttering a yowl of pain.

Maou shuddered, staring at Emi in shock as she took her own virginity. She forced herself to straddle him, riding him even as it stung. Emi's pussy tightened around his cock, and Maou uttered a weak cry as he felt an all-encompassing warmth enveloping his cock for the second time that day.

Maou threw his head back and came with abandon inside Emi, busting his nut inside her as she shuddered and felt the heat inside her. Her pussy began to shake, and she suddenly squirted all over the base of Maou's cock as the two came at the same time, their shuddering bodies coming together and forming a single cresting wave.

Emi leaned in against Maou's body and kissed him for the third and last time, her hands running along his hair as she rubbed her leaking pussy along his legs. The two kissed passionately along the grass, their sweaty, throbbing bodies hanging closely together.

When finally, Emi was finished, she slapped Maou across the face, glaring angrily at him.

"Asshole."

Shaking her stuffed pussy lips in his face one last time, she then pulled her skirt back down over her legs and got up, storming out of the park with semen dribbling down her legs.

…

"Welcome home, Master."

Suzuno greeted Maou on all fours, her kimono raised over her waist. Like Chiho, she hadn't bothered wearing any underwear, and her furry blue muff was now directly in Maou's face.

Maou stared at Suzuno's damp slit and grew erect again with an exasperated look on his face.

"Suzuno, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me th—"

Suzuno ignored Maou and stood up to kiss him. There was a considerable height difference between the two, and Suzuno stood up on her tiptoes to embrace Maou.

Pulling away, Suzuno held Maou's cock in her fingers, admiring and caressing it with both her hands as she petted it like a valuable treasure.

"Suzuno, this is totally unnecessary, I…"

"Do you not like it? You grow more and more erect with every move I make. If you don't enjoy it, then feel free to tell me so."

"That's not it, I—"

"If you want to reject me as your lover, then I'll stop and never bother you again."

"That's not it either. I—"

"Very well, then."

Suzuno placed Maou's cock in her mouth and started sucking it. Maou moaned as the beautiful model of a housewife serviced him, her hands demurely playing with herself as she ate Maou's dick.

Once she was done prepping Maou, Suzuno lay back on the ground and raised her legs in the air. Taking her socks off, she then placed her bare feet on either side of Maou's erect cock and began to pleasure him with her toes.

"Suzuno, what are you doing!?"

Suzuno cocked her head, puzzled that Maou would even ask. "As a gesture of my total servility, I am pleasuring you with my feet, Sadao-dono. Every part of my body exists only for your pleasure, even my feet."

Suzuno pressed her small, well-shaped feet against Maou's cock, squeezing it between the balls of her feet. Her toes were long and smooth and round, forming a perfect arc along her feet as they sloped down, from her big toes down to her pinkies.

Suzuno's feet were pale, the pink in her soles so light that they looked almost white. She wiggled her toes, flexing them as she began using them to knead Maou's cock as well. Maou squealed, his penis bursting out a bit of pre-cum onto Suzuno's legs.

Suzuno pulled away, spreading her toes in Maou's face as she opened up her pussy lips.

"Sadao-dono, you may enter me now if you'd like."

Maou grabbed Suzuno by the thighs and rolled her back on the floor, raising her pussy lips into the air as he climbed on top of her and began plowing her. He gripped her legs, spreading them apart as he entered her, and Suzuno squealed as she felt her virginity taken away.

"You…you're actually…"

"You didn't believe me? How rude. I may have used my mouth to 'reward' subordinates for their hard work a few times, but I'm disappointed that you really thought of me as that kind of woman."

Suzuno suddenly began to shriek as Maou entered her again, her body shaking as Maou fucked her. Maou grabbed Suzuno's legs again, wrapping his hands around her slender ankles, and pushed her soles into his face, sniffing them as he fucked her.

"S-Sadao-dono, could it be that you genuinely get off on feet?"

Suzuno shrieked again, arcing her back as she shot a stream of pussy juice from her urethra onto the tatami floor. Maou grunted and came inside Suzuno, filling her pussy up as his hips twitched. Suzuno groaned, her insides stretching as she felt herself get filled up. Even after Maou had finally finished up inside her, he continued to bury his face in Suzuno's feet.

"S-Sadao-dono, do you really like my feet that much?"

Maou continued to kiss Suzuno's feet, sniffing them some more before sucking and licking her toes. Suzuno began playing with herself, her body twitching as she felt Maou's slippery tongue tickling her sensitive feet.

"V-Very well, I'll keep that in mind next time, Sadao-dono. P-Please indulge yourself on my feet, if you so d-desire."

Maou continued to eat out Suzuno's toes, his flaccid cock gradually growing harder again, when he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

Without waiting for an answer, the door burst open, and Chiho and Emi barged in, their hands on their hips as they angrily regarded Maou and Suzuno fucking on the floor.

Maou raised his head and stared at the two girls. They had come for dinner at his house, even though it wasn't the weekend. He had a feeling that their group dinners were going to become a lot more frequent from now on.

The war over Maou's dick had begun.


	2. Escalation

Chiho straddled Maou's laps, grinding her hips along his crotch. The two made out in the break room, writhing against the chair, which continually teetered as the two lovers shifted their weight back and forth.

Maou's sticky cock, recently drained by Chiho's tight pink pussy, had grown stiff again, and it continued to drip long white strings of fluid as he rubbed it underneath Chiho's hairy bush.

Mayumi leaned against the door again, staring at the two with an annoyed expression. She waited to see how much time it took before they noticed her presence, and she was displeased to find that it was far too long.

Chiho glanced up at Mayumi as she tongued Maou in the throat and shot her a wink. Mayumi clenched her fist and gave a disgruntled growl as Chiho finally pulled away from Maou's mouth and climbed off his lap.

Chiho skipped happily out of the break room, giggling as she smiled at Mayumi again, while Maou stayed behind and wiped off his mouth and dick. He pulled his pants back up and trudged out of the room, doing his best to avoid eye contact with his boss.

Mayumi glared at her two employees and slammed the door shut in frustration. She then sat down in the same chair that Maou and Chiho had just used for their frolicking session and took out a clipboard with the next week's schedule on it.

Mayumi stared at the sheet and scowled—and promptly put Chiho and Maou together on the same break again every day for the next two weeks.

…

Suzuno lay beside her master, obediently attending to him as he retired to his futon for the night. She jerked him off, licking him in his ear as she pleasured his cock.

Maou clenched his entire body, shuddering as Suzuno touched him. Rather than relaxing and pleasurable, Suzuno's special treatment felt distinctly nerve-wracking. He could feel Ashiya's and Urushihara's angry stares as Suzuno created a commotion in the middle of their shared apartment.

Suzuno didn't care at all. She paid no heed to Ashiya's or Urushihara's attempts to block out the noise and carried on pleasuring Maou, loudly moaning and gasping as she licked him right across the face.

Maou grunted and shot his load in the dark. Suzuno leaned over and began loudly slurping up his cum, cleaning him off as she began to touch herself as well. Maou groaned again, clenching his fists as he felt Suzuno's tender, warm tongue sliding across his oversensitive dick.

"S-Suzuno, when are you going to be done?" whispered Maou.

"When I hear your snores, my lord."

"Stop calling me that!"

Suzuno completely ignored Maou as she placed her fingers around his member and started jerking him off again. Maou whimpered in pain, enduring the sharp sensation around the tip of his penis, thinking that he could not possibly cum again.

Maou was wrong, and his next orgasm felt even better than the first as Suzuno forced his balls to unload all over his chest and stomach once again. Suzuno dutifully cleaned him off, slurping up every ounce of semen as she began jerking him off a third time.

Maou's body helplessly endured Suzuno's repeated assault until he was finally so tired that he could think no more—and he fell asleep.

Upon hearing his snores, Suzuno kneeled to the floor and bowed to Maou's limp dick, giving it a kiss before getting back up and quietly leaving the apartment, silently shutting the door behind her.

…

Chiho sauntered through the front door of MgRonald's the next morning while Maou worked the frier. He spied her coming in and sighed as he grew erect; his body would now automatically get excited whenever he laid eyes on her.

Chiho was perfectly aware of the way Maou's body reacted to her. She flashed Maou a knowing smile, completely aware of how tightly she had him under her control, before she disappeared through the employees-only door.

Chiho returned a few minutes later in her employee's uniform. Her hair was tied in the twintails that Maou liked so much. Her playful, girlish hairdo was so appealing to him that he now squirted a little bit of precum in his pants just looking at it. Chiho stared at Maou's crotch and giggled again.

She then turned around and briefly let flash something in her hands. Maou stifled a gasp as he realized it was a miniature bottle of lube.

Chiho gave no more hints about the bottle for the rest of the shift. As their break time started, Chiho left her shift a few minutes early. She never did this, and Maou was surprised at this rare unprofessional display. However, Mayumi made no mention of it at all, and it wasn't as if the customers could tell.

Maou served out the last two minutes of his own shift before going on break. As he approached the break room, he found the bottle of lube on the ground with the lid open, completely empty.

Maou tossed it into the garbage can and gulped, opening up the door into the break room and steeling himself for whatever was next.

Chiho was kneeling on top of a chair, completely topless with a smile on her face. Her breasts were completely slathered with thick, slimy liquid. They now glimmered in the fluorescent light of the restaurant break room as she moved her body around. She bounced her chest up and down, the sound of her breasts loudly reverberating in the silent break room. The lube made her breasts slide against each other even more loudly, making the jiggling extra prominent.

Maou was completely erect now as he approached Chiho. Chiho greeted him with a peck on the lips—followed by her breasts wrapped fully around his head. Maou gasped for breath, flailing his arms as Chiho choked him completely.

Chiho gave Maou a warm smile as she smothered him with her breasts.

"Maou-san~, you just got even harder."

Chiho smiled and rubbed her thighs against Maou's cock. Maou tried to speak out, but was completely muffled inside Chiho's chest.

Chiho massaged Maou's face with her breasts, and Maou slowly quieted down as he accepted the utterly hopeless position he was in.

"There, there, that's a good boy~."

Chiho smiled and ground her thighs against Maou's crotch one last time as he nutted all over her legs.

Mayumi leaned against the doorframe, staring at the two. Chiho looked up and grinned at her boss. Mayumi simply shook her head and sighed.

"Sasaki, I swear, if you ruin your uniform—"

"Oh, no worries, Manager! I used a water-based lube."

"Just make sure to clean yourself off first then. Don't let your shirt get wet when you put it back on again."

Mayumi gave one last glance at Chiho's beautiful breasts and sighed again. She was starting to get a little jealous of these two—although she wasn't sure if she was more jealous of Chiho or of Maou.

…

Maou came face-to-face with Emi once again after work, this time as he was walking home from the convenience store. In fact, they were outside the convenience store where they had met for the first time in the human world.

Maou stared at Emi's displeased face and couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Hello, Emi."

Emi saw the smug look on Maou's face and scowled even more.

"I've been with Suzu-chan and Chi-chan."

Emi was still glowering at Maou. Although he hadn't said anything much, she could guess where he was going with this.

"Suzu-chan came into my room and jerked me off to sleep last night, and Chi-chan just gave me a massage with her breasts at work today."

Emi snarled at Maou and inched closer, making him take several steps backward into the alleyway behind the store. Maou was unfazed. He didn't normally act like this, but Emi's attitude had finally gotten to him, and he was finally about to call her out on it.

"Are you three still fighting over me? If so, shouldn't you step your game up, Emi? You're violent and kind of annoying.  _What can you do that those two haven't already_?"

Without speaking, Emi slammed Maou against the back wall of the convenience store and undid his pants. Turning around, she pulled down her skirt and panties and spread her ass cheeks. Grinding her backside into him, she suddenly brought her hips against his crotch and slammed her gaping asshole onto his erect cock.

Maou watched in shock as Emi forced her anus onto him in public. She shamelessly thrust her ass against him, violently fucking him until he came barely thirty seconds later. Maou nearly fainted, sliding down the wall with his flaccid dick still flopping outside his pants.

Emi pulled her panties and skirt back up, having finished her work in less than a minute, with no time for any witnesses to pass by. She leaned over and kissed Maou, caressing his chin tenderly as she nuzzled her face against his and pressed her lips against his cheek. Then standing back up again, she slapped him across the face and gave him the middle finger before strutting off, a noticeable stain forming in the back of her skirt.

Maou hurriedly zipped his pants back up, but continued to sit there as he rubbed his face.

Emi had given her answer.

…

News of the incident spread quickly. Maou had no idea how the other two girls found out, as he never mentioned it. Perhaps Emi had ended up bragging a little too much, but the next day at work, Chiho was not at all herself. She barely even glanced at Maou, and the two avoided even looking at each other as they spent their break together.

Mayumi leaned against the doorframe, scowling as she watched the two simply staring at the table in silence. She was extremely displeased with this turn of events, and she simply glared at Chiho as Chiho slumped out of the break room.

Suzuno was similarly quiet at first. Maou came home to see her preparing dinner. To his surprise, she didn't react to him entering the door, but rather kept on with what she was doing.

The rest of the afternoon went on like this, and Suzuno didn't bother staying this time once she was done preparing the meat and vegetables. Maou and his roommates ended up cooking and eating alone that night. For the first time in almost a week, the girls hadn't shown up for dinner.

The next day, Chiho finally began speaking.

"So…Maou-san likes it that way, huh?"

Maou looked up at Chiho. She looked shaken.

"M-Maou-san is that kind of man…I should have expected. Such a formidable person would of course have exotic tastes…"

"Chi-chan, aren't you overreacting a little?"

Mayumi continued to watch her employees from the break room door, still annoyed that they weren't fucking. Making a noise with her mouth, she slammed the door shut in disgust and stormed away.

Suzuno also finally began speaking to Maou again that day as he came home from work. She finished preparing the vegetables early and sat down on her legs in the traditional Japanese manner next to Maou at the table.

Maou was nervous about Suzuno's quiet composure, suspecting that something was brewing underneath the calm. Finally, after several seconds, Suzuno began to speak.

"Sadao-dono, you enjoy anal?"

Maou was still shocked by Suzuno's directness. He sputtered out a few words, trying to come up with a decent answer. Suzuno went on, completely ignoring him.

"Of course, this body belongs completely to Sadao-dono. It is yours to do with as you wish. Forgive me for not anticipating your needs sufficiently. I will strive to do my best to rectify my mistake."

"S-Suzu-chan, seriously, for the last time—"

Suzuno silenced her reticent master with a kiss on the lips before getting up to leave.

…

For the third day in a row, Maou went to work to a Chiho who barely spoke to him at all. He went home without encountering Emi in the street. He began to wonder whether the silly fight between the girls had finally ended for good.

How stupid of him to have ever been so naïve.

Maou began to wonder if Suzuno was even going to show up at his house. He opened his door to see that she was indeed there—and so were the other two girls.

"Maou-san,"

"Maou,"

"Sadao-dono,"

The three girls were all sitting at Maou's table, staring at him. Maou sighed and tentatively shut the door behind him. He knew what this was about.

The three girls all stood up and gathered up next to Maou.

"We're going to settle this question once and for all!"

As soon as they said this, all three girls immediately lifted up their skirts, turning around as they showed off their asses to Maou.

"Which of us is the best at anal!?"

…

Chiho, Suzuno, and Emi pulled down their panties and shook their asses, showing off their pre-lubed assholes as they forced Maou to kneel on the floor.

Chiho was first, thrusting her tight ass-pussy against Maou's shaft as they made love on the floor.

"Maou-san, does this feel good? Would you like me to go faster~?"

Chiho coddled Maou with the same warm, maternal voice she always used, encouraging him with compliments even as she pounded her sphincter against his shaft. She pretended as if they were simply making love as normal, even as she lost her anal virginity and her rectum began to grow sore.

Chiho smiled and straightened up slightly, just enough to grasp Maou by the chin and kiss him on his face.

"You're doing great, Maou-san. Come on, you can keep pounding me as much as you like~."

It was obvious that Chiho was feeling uncomfortable with the strange sensation inside her ass. However, she did her best to hide it as she continued to coo encouraging words to Maou. It honestly became extremely condescending, but the patronizing way Chiho tried to reassure Maou while he was balls deep in her asshole was strangely arousing, and Maou shot his load deep inside her bowels, coating her digestive tract with hot, white jizz.

Chiho's face turned slightly blue as she felt the fluid dribble from her asshole. Blushing slightly as the sensation began to feel good for the first time, she turned around and kissed Maou again, blushing again as a gob of cum dribbled out of her gaping asshole and stained the tatami mat on the floor.

Emi and Suzuno sat to the side, watching, clearly unimpressed. Emi crawled to where Chiho was kneeling and rudely brushed her aside.

"Amateur. Watch how a real slut does it."

Emi spread her ass cheeks and shook her stretched asshole at Maou. The lube glimmered on her puckered starfish, and a little bit of it dribbled out onto her taint.

Emi turned around and glared at Maou, wrinkling her nose as she stared at his erection. However, her pubic hairs were already soaking wet, and several shining drops of cum were already collecting around her pussy lips.

Emi did a poor job of hiding her excitement. Her legs shook as she pressed her anus against the tip of Maou's cock, and she shoved her asshole roughly in, shrieking with pain as she clenched her toes and shot out a stream of pussy juice.

Emi began to loudly moan and scream as she rode Maou, pumping her ass-pussy against his shaft. Maou was completely still now, barely moving as Emi did all the work. She no longer bothered with any sort of modesty, savagely moaning and crying out with pain as she eagerly thrust her hips against his body.

Emi was aggressively masochistic, cumming violently and creating a pool between her legs as her entire digestive system began to grow sore. Maou's large cock barely fit inside her, and yet she continued thrusting, forcing her sphincter to give way. The lube around her asshole began to squick loudly, creating a series of slimy slurps that Chiho hadn't managed to create. Maou stood still, watching in fascination and horror as Emi indulged herself on his rod, and his orgasm was as much out of respect as it was out of pleasure.

Emi began to thrust again, pounding her ass-pussy against Maou's flaccid cock as Maou tried to push her off. She turned around and growled, baring her fangs so ferociously that Maou instantly became erect again. Finally, only after Chiho's and Suzuno's combined efforts pulling on Emi's shoulders, and Maou's efforts in shoving her away at the hips, did Emi finally pull away from Maou, falling face-flat onto the floor.

Emi was still snarling and mad with lust, spreading her legs and masturbating as her gaping ass started dripping cum on the floor. She came almost immediately, throwing her body back as she squirted all over the tatami mat.

Now Suzuno strutted forward, pulling up her skirt confidently and showing off her panty-less bottom. She bent over and spread her ass cheeks.

"Pay no heed to the incompetent novice and the selfish whore, Sadao-dono. They don't understand the point of sex. One doesn't know what she's doing, and the other is merely obsessed with her own self-pleasure. The purpose of a lover is to serve as a hole to please her master. Now I will milk you dry and show these two bitches what being a onahole slave is all about."

Maou shuddered at Suzuno's demented words, but he couldn't help but grow aroused at the way she debased herself. He placed his cock along Suzuno's spread ass cheeks, gentling prodding his way in as Suzuno began to moan and shudder.

Maou then entered Suzuno, moaning as he was enveloped by her tight hole. Suzuno shuddered again, gasping in pain. Maou began to fuck Suzuno now, thrusting in her quivering ass-pussy. Suzuno continued to gasp in pain but nonetheless started shaking her hips, pounding him back.

Maou was gentle with Suzuno, slowing down as he heard her gasps.

"Sadao-dono, pound faster."

"But you—"

"There is nothing more pathetic than restraining yourself at a time like this, Sadao-dono. The proper treatment for a defective hole that feels pain during sex is to pound it harder."

Maou grew even harder, and even as he resisted the temptation to give in to Suzuno's command, he felt himself speeding up. Soon he was frantically pounding Suzuno's holes, fucking her over her intense screams. Suzuno clutched the floor, wetting herself as pussy juice started flowing down her thighs.

It was then that Maou realized that Suzuno was just as perverted as Emi. He stared at her orgasm face, stunned at how disgusting the graceful, dignified girl was as she drooled all over the ground, and came inside her bowels right at that moment.

Suzuno screamed again as Maou came inside her, and she curled her toes up as she came a second time. Maou moaned and pulled away from Suzuno, his body drenched with sweat after three straight sessions of fucking without rest. He collapsed, lying back on the floor as he wiped his forehead and tried to catch his breath.

Suzuno was not done yet. She crawled over and took Maou's limp dick. To everyone's shock, she suddenly put it inside her mouth, kissing it and sucking it as she cleaned off Maou's penis.

Suzuno flashed a knowing look at Maou as she sucked him off. She licked the underside of his shaft, opening her mouth wide so he could get a clear look at her wide-open throat and outstretched tongue.

Suzuno obediently cleaned Maou off, ignoring the shocked look on everyone's faces as she swallowed the santorum from three different girls. Her pussy began to drip all over the floor as she cleaned him off, and she finished off by squirting just as Maou bust his nut on her face.

Suzuno winked at Maou as she pursed her lips and kissed his urethra, sucking up a final string of cum that hadn't quite made it out. Then turning around to face the other girls, Suzuno sneered at them, literally turning her nose up in their direction.

"I must admit, the two of you tasted quite delicious."

Emi grew indignant at Suzuno, and she began to curse her out. Maou watched the scene unfold in front of him, growing more and more aroused as Emi and Suzuno hurled increasingly erotic insults at each other.

He barely noticed Chiho crawling away and approaching him. He soon turned down to see Chiho at his feet with her asshole raised up to his crotch. Before he could react, Chiho grasped his erect cock and placed it inside her asshole. She immediately began to grind against it, moaning as she ground her hips in a circular motion against Maou's pelvis.

"I know you're getting really horny watching them fight, Maou-san. I thought I'd go ahead and milk you with my ass-pussy so you don't have to jerk off by yourself. Is that OK?"

Maou nodded in shock, surprised at Chiho's act. She dutifully moved her anus down his shaft, sliding against it as she gently massaged his dick.

The other two girls stopped their argument as they saw Chiho pleasuring Maou. They were stunned, just as Maou had been, and they simply watched in silence.

"A little bit of lube leaked into my panties while we were waiting for you, Maou-san. Would you like to keep them tonight and give them back to me during work?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Do you want me to come to work without underwear tomorrow so I can put them on?"

"W-What?"

"So you can jerk off in them and make me wear your cum. Isn't that what you want to do?"

"Oh, y-yeah."

Chiho moaned again as she shoved her ass cheeks into Maou's body. She let out a deep, pleasurable cry as her legs buckled and her pussy leaked a fountain of pussy juice all over Maou's legs.

"Maou-san, I finally came! Isn't that great?"

Maou was overcome by Chiho's innocent, enthusiastic voice. He didn't respond, instead grabbing Chiho by the hips as he pummeled her, quickly finishing up as she let out another, final scream.

Maou's weak, limp dick continued to spout of semen, still cumming even as it left Chiho's tight hole, traumatized by the pleasure.

Chiho smiled and kissed Maou on the lips, giggling affectionately as she hugged him.

Emi and Suzuno stared at Chiho, realizing to their horror that they had vastly underestimated her. Of the three girls fighting over Maou, Chiho was the most considerate of Maou's needs, and she had ended up milking the most semen out of him even though the other two were far more experienced and shameless in their lust.

The three girls now all turned around and stared at Maou, glaring at him expectantly. They hadn't forgotten the purpose of their visit to Maou's apartment, which was to figure out who was the best at anal, and by extension whom Maou would choose as his girl.

Maou stared at all three girls and realized that they were all special in their own way.

Chiho was far less experienced and far less of a freak than the other two. However, she was the most affectionate and pleasant to be around, and she was diligent in her efforts whenever she pleasured him. Furthermore, she had massive tits.

If Chiho was like a girlfriend, then Emi was like a porn star. Everything about her was tasteless and erotic, and she pleasured him like a professional actress, making all the loudest noises and the biggest messes. However, she was vicious, and Maou was scared of her.

Suzuno was just plain weird. However, like Emi, her deranged personality was quite arousing. Furthermore, Suzuno had none of the restraint Chiho did, nor the rotten personality Emi had. She was quite skilled and unrestrained and willing to do  _everything_.

Maou stared at all three girls, his throbbing penis growing erect as he tried to choose between them. He then came to the realization that he couldn't make do so, for one simple reason: all three girls were incredibly hot, and Maou couldn't look at any of them without growing completely erect.

He suddenly felt lightheaded, and his pupils dilated as he realized he was about to faint. Maou ejaculated just as he lost consciousness, shooting his load all over all three girls simultaneously, nutting equally all over their eyes and hair.

Chiho, Emi, and Suzuno all screamed in shock, struggling to wipe the semen from their bodies as their eyes burned with pain. As they finally cleaned themselves off and stared at Maou, fast asleep, they exchanged looks and realized:

The war was not over. In fact, it had barely just begun.


	3. Alliances

Chiho and Maou went at it, furtively bending over a table as they mated in the stark, sanitized environment of the break room, completely oblivious to their boss's presence as Mayumi stood at the door once again, watching.

Mayumi had begun watching more and more, simply staying at the break room entrance and staring as the two had sex, until Maou and Chiho had gotten used to it and started ignoring their boss.

Mayumi stared at Chiho's bouncing breasts and thick, jiggling ass cheeks with a blank expression even as her body began to grow flushed and hot. Her nipples were getting stiff, and Mayumi could feel her crotch growing damp.

Mayumi then stared at Maou's cock, thick and dark as it pummeled Chiho's slit. Mayumi felt her own pussy leak all over her panties, dribbling a little bit down her thigh.

…

The next day, Maou was called out from his place behind the cash register as he was informed that the manager wanted to speak with him in private. Maou gulped. He wondered what he had done for Mayumi to want to talk to him.

Mayumi was standing right next to the walk-in fridge, her arms folded. The restaurant manager was a cold, fierce, woman. With long, dark violet hair tied in a ponytail and similarly dark, sharp violet eyes, Mayumi gave off a strict and foreboding aura.

In fact, she was exactly that, going quite hard on all her employees. Despite this, she was never unfair. Though her compliments were far less verbose than her criticisms, she gave those out as well, when they were deserved.

Maou was her star employee and assistant manager, and thus Mayumi gave him the most attention. This meant her uncompromising gaze and sharp tongue was directed at him the most. This was a double-edged sword.

On the one hand, Mayumi was quite harsh and sarcastic. She had a habit of teasing Maou even when he hadn't done anything wrong, making jokes about his shoddy work performance even though he was her best employee.

However, Mayumi was also incredibly beautiful. Her sharp eyes and thin, pale lips gave made her look intimidating, but that only made her even more desirable.

Mayumi opened up the fridge door and motioned for Maou to go inside. Maou gulped again. It looked like she really did want their meeting to be private. Mayumi walked in after Maou and shut the door behind her, standing right in front of the door and blocking the only way out.

Kisaki Mayumi was already intimidating under normal circumstances. However, as she now stood with him in this small, enclosed space, she seemed even scarier. She had a way of striking fear into her employees' hearts that gave her a mature air, even though she was only a few years older than Maou himself.

Mayumi stared Maou in the face, and although he was scared, Maou couldn't help but be grateful for being able to stare at such a beautiful, scary girl up close. He could not help but notice Mayumi's clear, smooth skin, and he could smell Mayumi's body as he waited for her to talk. She had a hot and musky scent that was overpowering, far stronger than the soft, weaker scents of the three girls who were fighting over Maou. However, Mayumi's thick, primal odor only made her even more appealing.

"Maou, lately you and Sasaki have been quite busy during your breaks."

Maou grimaced. He had found it suspicious that they had gotten away with doing that for so long. So now he was going to pay.

"I'm not mad, Maou. But I want details. Lots of details."

Maou was surprised by this statement. He didn't entirely believe her, but he began to speak anyway.

"Well, um, Chi-chan started giving me blowjobs in the break room…"

Mayumi smiled and placed her hand on Maou's chin. Maou's heart beat faster as his boss's scent grew even stronger.

"I already know that, Maou. But there's more going on outside work, isn't there?"

Though Mayumi didn't know the details, she suspected enough that Maou realized it was futile to hide it.

"Well…there's two other girls."

"Hm. Does Sasaki know?"

"Y-Yes. They're all fighting over me."

"I see."

Mayumi stepped back and lifted her shirt over her left breast, exposing her tit completely. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Mayumi's areola was large and dark maroon, spreading out over a large portion of her pale breast. Her nipple was large and dark pink, almost magenta, sticking out prominently from her breast as it grew rigid from the cold.

"…WHAT!?"

Maou realized just what his boss was doing and stepped back in shock. Mayumi pulled her shirt back down and grabbed Maou by his collar, dragging him back in front of her.

"That was my reward for doing as I asked. I hope you've got more, because if you can beat that, I'll do it again, and I'll hold it for longer."

Maou stared at his boss and gulped. "Um…"

"Tell me more about the two others."

"Well, there's Emi. She constantly stalks me and attacks me after work."

"What's she look like?"

"Um, she has long, magenta hair and big green eyes."

Mayumi remembered the girl. She had visited MgRonald's a few times before, mostly to harass Maou on his lunch break. "Go on…"

"And Suzuno comes to my house every day and cooks dinner for me."

"And she also fucks you?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like she's your bitch."

Maou winced. "Um, I wouldn't say tha—"

"What's she look like?"

"Uh…she has aqua blue hair and eyes, and she always walks around in a kimono."

Mayumi remembered seeing her once as well. It was hard to forget the strange young lady walking around in traditional clothing.

"So you have three girls fighting over who gets to please you and fuck you?"

"Yeah…pretty much."

"OK, then."

Mayumi pulled her shirt over her chest again, this time leaving it up. Her breasts were large, just a little bit smaller than Chiho's, but with much larger, darker areolae. Large goosebumps had developed all over her breasts and nipples, and her erect nipples now shivered and danced as they lay helpless against the elements in the cold air of the walk-in fridge.

Mayumi grabbed Maou's hands and placed them over her breasts, rubbing her chest against his palms as she smiled at him. Maou blushed as he suddenly grew erect, unable to look away from Mayumi's beautiful smile and her mesmerizing eyes, unable to think about anything other than the rigid, hard nipples underneath his hands.

Mayumi licked her lips and stepped a little closer, pulling Maou's hands away as she now rubbed her erect nipples directly against his chest. Finally, after about a minute, Mayumi pulled away and pulled her shirt back down.

"You're doing very well, Maou. I expect a satisfying ending to this story."

"Well, um…the girls all went to my house last week and had a competition."

"I see. And what was this competition?"

"We all did anal together."

"That's it, you win."

Mayumi grabbed her shirt for the last time and tore it off completely, throwing it onto the ground as she threw herself onto Maou entirely topless. Mayumi rubbed Maou's erection between her warm thighs, rubbing her cheek against his mouth as she let out a soft moan.

This was a side of Mayumi that Maou had never seen before. She was incredibly affectionate with him as she began to dig her nose into his neck, rubbing against him as she purred, rubbing her body against his.

Maou groaned. He could feel his pants getting very tight now. The spot between Mayumi's legs was getting damp now, and her thighs, covered in pantyhose, were still thick and warm even in the chilly, dry refrigerator.

Mayumi looked up at Maou and smiled again. Maou blushed and shot out a load of pre-cum in his pants. Mayumi began playing with his dick with her hands, fondling his erection through his pants as she rubbed his wet spot. Maou tried to look away even as Mayumi continued to stare at him, until finally she grabbed him by the cheek and kissed him on the mouth.

"…chu…ju-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-pa-a-a…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u…chu-u-u-u-u…"

Mayumi ran her tongue along Maou's mouth, loudly dripping saliva along the inside of his mouth and along his lips. Maou began grasping Mayumi's waist without even thinking as he kissed her back, making out with her as he shoved Mayumi against the fridge door, rubbing his tent along her damp, warm crotch.

Mayumi pulled away, a long string of spit dribbling between her lips and Maou's, and got on the ground, squatting on the floor as she began kissing Maou on the crotch. Mayumi gripped the fabric around Maou's cock, massaging and kneading him, giggling one more time before pulling his pants down and pulling out his naked cock.

Maou grimaced, wincing at the cold before he was suddenly plunged into the soft, wet warmth of Mayumi's mouth. Mayumi stared up at Maou, gazing affectionately at him as she stuffed his entire shaft in her mouth. She began to make a series of sloppy sucking noises, putting one hand up her own skirt as she started sucking his cock.

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U…SHU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Mayumi began to suck Maou off, keeping her gaze intently on Maou as she bounced her hips in the air, moaning as she threw her body against his legs, playing with herself with one hand and clutching his thigh with the other.

"nyu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…pe-e-e-e-e-e-ro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO…"

Mayumi opened her mouth wide, showing off her phlegm-and-saliva covered throat. She pulled out from Maou's cock and started sucking Maou's balls. Maou cried out as he felt the chilly refrigerator air around his dick again, and moaned as he felt his nuts enveloped by the thick, syrupy warmth of Mayumi's throat.

Mayumi batted her eyelashes, staring endearingly into Maou's eyes as she slobbered on his nuts.

Maou couldn't take it anymore, and he grabbed Mayumi by her hair, pulling her head back as he nutted all over her face.

Mayumi shrieked in surprise, giggling as Maou shot a thick, white strip of cum all over half her face, gluing one eye shut. She stared up at Maou with her one open eye, smiling as she began to clean him off, wrapping her lips around his tip as she sucked him clean.

Once Mayumi was done with that, she wiped herself clean, running her hand across her face and then licking her palm, staring at Maou and smiling as she swallowed up his jizz.

Putting her shirt back on, Mayumi looked back at Maou and gave him one last wink before opening the fridge door and letting herself out. Maou glanced at Mayumi's swinging, undulating hips for a few seconds before regaining his senses and hurriedly slipping back out as well.

…

Chiho stood at the entrance to the office in the back, clocking out for the day. She didn't notice the creeping presence behind her until it was too late, and the figure placed her hands around Chiho's waist.

"…! Manager!"

"Sasaki, I've decided to help you out."

"…H-Huh?"

"I heard about your competition with those other two girls."

"W-Where'd you find out about that!?"

Mayumi ignored Chiho's question. "I've decided to help you out in winning Maou away from them."

"I-I…"

Mayumi stepped closer, cornering Chiho. She placed her arm against the wall, trapping Chiho completely as she leaned in, placing her body close to Chiho's.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I just have so many questions. L-Like, w-what do you mean, and why are you helping me and…and…"

"Hm? Why am I helping you? Because you're a good girl and I want you to end up with Maou, of course."

"T-Then, how are you planning on helping?"

Mayumi giggled and held a finger up to her lips, winking.

"That'll be a secret~"

Mayumi smiled and took Chiho by the chin as she kissed her. Chiho was taken by surprise, crying out as her lips were overtaken by Mayumi's. She was tense at first, her body tightening up as she took in the initial shock of sharing a kiss with another girl.

Chiho then relaxed as Mayumi grasped her by the waist, and she opened up her lips as Mayumi stuck her tongue in. Mayumi caressed Chiho's cheek, running her fingers along her face as she pressed her breasts against Chiho's breasts.

The two kissed for a few more seconds before Mayumi pulled away, licking her lips and wiping her face. Chiho blushed, staring at her manager's ass as Mayumi walked off.

…

Maou entered the break room to see Chiho and Mayumi leaning against the table together, their backsides facing towards him with their skirts lifted up. Maou could see both girls' bottoms clearly, Chiho's covered with lacy pink underwear, Mayumi's with translucent black pantyhose.

"Maou, Sasaki and I had a thorough, heartfelt conversation yesterday, and I've decided that she's the best girl for you."

Maou looked up from the girls' asses to take in what Mayumi had said. He was still speechless. Mayumi and Chiho now stepped towards him, grasping the hems of their shirts. Mayumi was smiling, Chiho biting her lip nervously. The two then lifted up their shirts and showed off their breasts.

Mayumi's breasts were smaller and paler than Chiho's, but with larger and darker areolae and fatter, longer nipples. However, Chiho's pale, caramel areolae were still considerable in size, and her nipples were also quite formidable as well.

Thus, both girls' breasts were large, with commendable nipples that they now waved in Maou's face, swinging their shoulders until their breasts jiggled and bounced.

Maou watched the four breasts bouncing in his face, growing completely erect as he stared at the girls' boobs. Mayumi and Chiho smiled and stepped forward, grabbing Maou by the back of the head as they shoved him inside their massive chests.

…

Chiho and Mayumi kneeled on the ground, stuffing their faces with cock as they sucked Maou off at the same time.

"CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…shu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…nyu-u-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U~"

"sh-u-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u…RE-RE-RE-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO-RO…ju-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…RE-RORORORORORORORORORORO"

Maou was being pleasured by two beautiful girls at once. The two girls kneeled on either side of Maou's cock, the tip of his cock emerging between their faces as they played dueling harmonicas, their lips almost touching as they each took one half of Maou's cock and sucked it off.

On the right was the cute and innocent Chiho, who gazed up at him with her puppy-dog eyes as she slobbered all over his knob, her pretty, childish lips making a series of unladylike sounds.

On the left was the cold and professional Mayumi, who stared up at Maou with hungry, lustful eyes. Her thin, cool lips were wrapped around the side of his cock, drooling and sucking his shaft with whorishly nasty efficiency.

Both girls pulled away, kneeling at Maou's feet with their mouths wide open as they waited for Maou to cum inside their throats.

Maou stared at the girls' slutty mouths and moaned as he jerked himself off. He busted his nut only seconds after grabbing his cock, shooting his load all over the girls' faces. He mostly missed their throats, instead getting his cum all over their lips and eyes and hair. Chiho and Mayumi giggled as their faces were hit with repeated blasts of semen, and they both began to play with themselves as the smell started to seep into their nostrils.

The two girls crawled forward and sucked Maou's cock again, cleaning him off as their faces continued to drip with cum. The girls began to slobber some more, the thick sounds of spit in their throats now accompanied with the sound of cum and mucus.

Once Maou's penis was completely clean, the two girls grabbed it and tucked it securely back into Maou's boxers, petting the soft, flaccid bulge and kissing it goodbye before pulling his pants back up and zipping up his fly.

Mayumi and Chiho began wiping the semen from their faces and licking themselves clean. Soon, the girls began cleaning each other off instead, kissing and licking each other's faces as Maou stood to the side and watched. The two girls soon began making out, grabbing each other by the waists as Maou averted his eyes and tried to hide his again-hardening cock.

…

"Hey, Emi-chan, you've been awfully quiet lately."

"…HUH? Oh, um, it's nothing."

Emi lay out on the futon, staring at the ceiling while Rika called out from the corner of the room.

"You seem to be thinking about a lot of things. Is something wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Is it about that Maou guy?"

Emi turned red, and she covered her face.

"I knew it. You like him, don't you?"

"Of course not! I told you, I know him from before I moved here. We're enemies! We hate each other!"

"So you do like him."

Emi squealed again.

"Let me guess, he likes someone else more, and you're getting jealous."

"For the last time, no!"

Emi was silent again, and there was only the sound of ruffling fabric as Rika continued to change out of her work clothes.

"How about I help you out? You could clearly use someone to help get your feelings across."

Emi fumed. She had already said several times that she wasn't interested in Maou. She was just trying to take him for herself so that he would stop bothering the other girls—never mind the fact that the other girls wanted Maou, Emi would make sure to protect them from his devilish influence.

Yes, this was all she was doing. There was nothing wrong with that.

"…Fine."

There was nothing more to this. Emi wanted Maou to turn his attention away from the other two girls, and if Rika was going to help with that, then so be it, even if she had the mistaken idea that Emi liked Maou.

"All right, that's settled then. I'll help you get Maou-kun. We'll talk more about it later."

Rika stepped back into the center of the room, where Emi was lying. Emi looked up to see her friend dressed in all black leather, with a tight leather corset and thigh-high boots that exposed her pussy and breasts, carrying a whip in her gloved hands.

Rika brandished the whip in the air, allowing to crack next to Emi's head.

"Now be a good girl and spread your legs."

Emi squirmed around on the floor, unable to move her arms from behind her back. She obediently opened up her legs and looked to the side, blushing as her sopping wet pussy began to leak out onto the sheets.

Rika stared at Emi's crotch and smiled, getting down on the floor as she began to eat out her best friend.

…

"SLLLURRRPPP-SLLAAPP-SLLLUURRRRRPPPP-*gag*-SSSHHHOOPPPP FUUUUCCKCKKKK-SSLLLLOOOOPPP-GGGAAAAGGGG GGAAGGGG-SHHHUUUUPPPP"

Emi rubbed her master's cock against her nose and masturbated to the scent of his dick. Maou moaned and came inside Emi's nostrils, forcing her to gag as she clutched her face and began coughing.

"…hhnnnggggrrrKKKK NNGGNGNGNGNGYYYAAAA…KKKAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK phhhhhhhhfffffftttttteeeeeggggghhh! Pfteeehhh!"

Emi shot Maou's semen out of her nose and onto the floor. She looked up with tears in her eyes from all the gagging and coughing, gasping and heaving for breath. A fat snot rocket now hung from her nostrils.

Emi made out with Maou once again, and she meekly slurped the cum that was stuck to her nose with her lips and swallowed it, shivering at her tailbone as she had a slight orgasm on the floor.

"Thank you for the show, Emi. It was very nice."

"Get fucked in prison and die."

Emi gave Maou the finger before kissing him again, moaning with her hands wrapped around his waist and her legs straddling his crotch.

"Make sure you control your savage urges at work tomorrow, got it?"

"I can if you can. Why?"

"My friend from the call center wants to see you."

"You mean that girl Rika?"

"Yeah."

"Why does she want to see me? Wait, are you two coming to MgRonald's!?"

"She thinks I actually like you, so I'm taking her to your workplace so she can see for herself that there's nothing going on between us."

"You just snorted my cum like a burnt-out stripper."

"I'm draining your evil libido magic so Chiho can be spared from having her succulent tits ravaged by your greedy whore cock!"

"Well, it's not working."

Emi became hoarse with rage as she tackled Maou to the ground and began wrapping her hands around his throat, slamming her snatch against his crotch as she rubbed him on his dick. Maou lifted his arm in the air, gasping for breath as he shot his load all over Emi's thighs and she screamed, finally letting him go as she scrambled to the corner of the room and wiped herself off.

…

Maou took his tray and looked around. He was bound to find her somewhere. Seeing that Emi and Rika were apparently not on the first floor, Maou seriously considered for a moment just having lunch there and avoiding the two of them entirely. Against his better judgment, he continued upstairs anyway.

Emi was already at a booth. She glared at Maou and patted the seat next to her with a scowl on her face. Maou groaned. She wore that scowl nine out of ten times whenever she was with him. The rest of the time, his cock was so far in her throat that she couldn't make any face at all.

"So…"

"Took you long enough."

"I just got off for lunch. So, she's here as well?"

"Don't refer to her so casually."

"…"

"…"

"He-e-e-e-y-y-y, Emi! Oh, I see he's finally here! You remember me, right, Maou-kun?"

Rika took a seat opposite Emi and Maou, resting her chin on her hands and speaking to Maou as if they were already best friends.

"Yeah, you're Emi's friend from work, Suzuki-san."

"Oh, don't be so formal! Rika-sama is fine! Just kidding!"

"…Right. So, you wanted to meet up to discuss my relationship with Emi?"

"Yeah. As you know, Emi and I are close friends. To be honest, I think I'm one of the few friends she has. Emi's really shy, you see. So, I'm naturally curious about how she gets along with other people around her."

"That's understandable."

"So, anyway, the other night, Emi and I were having sex…"

Emi and Maou both began to choke on their drinks as Rika casually threw out this line. Maou stared at Emi in shock, surprised by this new side of her he hadn't been aware of. Meanwhile, Emi was glaring at Rika, angry at how easily she had divulged their secret.

"But you know? She just hasn't been that much into it lately. So naturally I suspected it had something to do with you, because she obviously likes you."

Rika and Maou both nodded, and Emi glared at the both of them, simultaneously elbowing Maou's ribs and stomping on Rika's foot in rage.

Rika got up and joined Emi and Maou on the same side of the booth, nudging Emi out of the way as she got in between them and placed her hand along Maou's thigh.

"Anyway, I know Emi's a handful, but I wanted to thank you for taking care of her. She's really a good girl underneath all the tsundere."

"Um…yeah."

Rika smiled and placed her hand on Maou's crotch. She began fondling his cock, running her hand down his bulging tent as she stared directly at him.

Maou got a good look at Rika for the first time and realized that she was actually quite cute. Her hair and eyes were a burnished copper, a slightly darker and browner shade than Chiho's. Her hair was far shorter as well, cut in a bob cut that ended at her neck, giving her a rather boyish, cute look.

Like Emi, Rika had a slender body with a small chest. She leaned in closer to Maou, pressing herself against him. Though she was almost as flat as Emi, her body was warm and soft, and she was close enough that Maou could smell her hair. Rika had a light scent similar to Emi's, but less musky and more effeminate and agreeable, a contrast that reflected their different personalities as well.

Rika placed her hand under Maou's pants as she began to pleasure him directly. She smiled and leaned into Maou as she kissed him, gently probing her tongue deeper and deeper into Maou's mouth as her hand began moving even faster. Maou kissed her back, taking Rika by the back of the head as he thrust his tongue inside her throat.

Emi sat to the side, fuming as her friend and her mortal enemy made out right next to her in the booth. Rika pulled away briefly to wink at Emi before moving back in, moaning as her hand continued to loudly stroke Maou's fully erect cock.

Finally, Rika pulled away for real, licking the pre-cum off her fingers as she got up.

"I'm going to go the bathroom for a moment. Be right back!"

Rika scampered away in a hurry. Maou shook his head in confusion, pondering Emi's weird friend, when Emi suddenly grabbed him by the leg and continued where Rika had left off, giving him a handjob under the table.

"W-What are you doing ?"

"Rewarding you for handling Rika today."

"But I thought I was doing a terrible job."

Emi didn't give an answer to that. She got underneath the table, squatting on the floor, and pulled Maou's pants down. Taking his dick fully out of his pants, Emi pushed back a strand of hair from her eyes and began to suck Maou off, gagging as she stuffed him inside her throat.

Rika returned from the bathroom, leaning her head under the table and watching as she heard the gagging and choking sounds coming in from underneath. Emi glowered back, giving Rika an angry glare before going back to Maou's cock and sucking it like a champ, ignoring her friend completely.

Rika sat down next to Maou and put her arm around his shoulder. Placing her lips next to Maou's ear with a smile, she whispered:

"There's another girl, isn't there? Maybe even two girls! They're all fighting over you, aren't they? You know, I'm on Emi's team. She's going to win your cock in the end, and I'll do everything I can to help her."

Rika grasped Maou by the chin and kissed him one more time. Maou didn't resist, and Rika was far more aggressive this time as she slurped and sucked on his lips, caressing his entire mouth with her tongue.

Rika pulled out from Maou, leaving a thick string of drool that dripped onto Emi's face below. Rika was still gripping Maou on the cheek, staring at him with an affectionate smile as he continued to gaze back, dumbfounded.

"What do you say, Maou-kun?"

Maou responded by jizzing inside Emi's mouth, suddenly filling her throat up without warning. Emi grasped the booth's seat cushions for support, coughing and gagging as she began to fill up with cum, her cheeks puffing out as she struggled to hold the influx of semen inside her throat.

…

Meanwhile, in Maou's apartment, Suzuno sat, drinking a cup of tea as she took a break from preparing fresh vegetables for Maou. She glanced out the window and frowned, looking up at the sky.

She had been locked in combat with her two main rivals for weeks, fighting over Maou's affections. The three girls had been stuck in a stalemate, unable to make progress as they fought over who could pleasure Maou the best.

Suzuno got the feeling that the balance of the war had changed, and that her opponents had gained an unfair advantage.


	4. Mobilization

Chiho and Mayumi both sat on Maou's lap, straddling him on one leg each as they grabbed him by the cock. Both busty women then rubbed their large breasts against Maou's body as they both took turns kissing him.

"mm…nngh…nnnggggghh…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Mayumi grabbed Maou's face and kissed him forcefully, straddling him as she clenched the base of his cock with her free hand, messily pumping him as her fingers dripped with pre-cum and lube.

"No fa-a-a-a-a-a-i-r, Manager. It's my turn!"

Mayumi kept kissing Maou, ignoring her cute, young employee as she dug her tongue into Maou's throat and rubbed her pussy against his thigh.

"NO FAIR!"

Chiho grabbed Mayumi by the breasts and pushed her away. Mayumi giggled as her tongue slipped out of Maou's mouth, still dribbling with saliva, and she smiled at Chiho, licking her lips.

"Sorry, Chi-chan. I got too caught up in the moment. Here~, let me share all the spit I got from Maou-kun~"

Mayumi grabbed Chiho by the neck, bringing her close as Mayumi kissed her on the mouth as well. Chiho was still not used to being kissed by a girl, but she soon got into it, brushing her hands across Mayumi's breasts as she grabbed them in her palms. The two girls began to suck on each other's lips, holding each other close as they continued kissing.

Maou sat still as he watched his boss and his coworker make out in front of him, pinned down in his chair by both of their thick, curvy bodies. Chiho eventually pulled away from Mayumi and turned her attention to Maou instead, smiling as she grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him as well.

"Mm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m…mm-m-m-m-m-m…chu-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Pulling away, Chiho licked her lips and batted her eyelashes at Maou.

"Maou-san~, whose mouth tastes better? Mine or Manager's?"

Maou stared at both girls, who smiled and stared back. When he had hesitated for several seconds without making a sound, Chiho and Mayumi both giggled.

"Hmm, seems like he's having trouble deciding, Manager."

"How about we both give him a refresher~?"

Both girls opened their mouths wide, giving Maou a good look down their fleshy, red throats as they moved in and enveloped his lips in both of their mouths.

…

This was how Maou and Chiho and Mayumi spent their breaks together. Chiho was a beautiful, earnest girl. She was enthusiastic, willing to do everything to please the boy she liked.

The only problem was that she wasn't very experienced; she was too naïve and young. This was where Mayumi came in. The busty, older woman was quite intimidating indeed. She was everything Chiho was not—perverted, lustful, and nasty. And when Chiho was around Mayumi, she started to pick up some of Mayumi's habits too.

Maou gulped as he stared into Mayumi's and Chiho's eyes. There was still plenty of time left in their break, and the two girls licked their lips. They were just getting started.

* * *

Maou leaned against a wall, groaning as his head ground against the brick surface. He had his back to the wall while his hips jutted out, thrusting his cock out towards the alleyway.

Squatting on the ground, sucking his dick, were two more beautiful girls, both staring straight up at him.

Emi had her lips on Maou's dick, ferociously sucking him off as she produced loud slurping sounds from her mouth and throat. She glared up at Maou, her gem-like yellow-green eyes flashing brightly as her lips worked him.

Rika was more demure, wrapping her lips around Maou's tips as she worked his base lightly with her fingers. She gazed up at Maou with her copper-brown eyes, giggling and then winking whenever he looked her way.

Both girls loudly slurped on Maou's dick, quickly bringing him to climax as he succumbed to their mouths. He shot his load all over both girls' faces, covering them both with his cum.

Emi moaned, glaring up at Maou again as she wiped the cum from her face and began sucking on her fingers. Rika smiled, looking up at Maou as she grabbed Emi's hand and began sucking on it too. Then moving from Emi's fingers, she grabbed Emi instead and started kissing her as well.

"mmm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-u-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…"

Rika got on her knees, touching the dirty ground, and burrowed underneath Emi's skirt. Emi began to moan, grasping Rika by the head as Rika started to eat her out. Emi's face became pink, and she started to wail with pleasure.

Gazing up at Maou with much softer eyes now, she grabbed his cock with her lips again and began sucking on it once more, suckling the flaccid member like a teat as she caressed the tip with her lips. It was too much to handle, and Maou grew hard again, even as he could only feel her lips on the very tip of his glans.

Emi began sucking Maou's cock again, slobbering all over it as Rika ate her pussy. Emi gave a fierce cry and squirted on the ground as she shoved her head into Maou's pelvis and allowed Maou to cum down her throat.

When finally, Emi had gotten enough of Maou's dick, she finally gave him permission to pull out, loosening the grip of her tight pussy-mouth ever so slightly as his limp cock slipped out from her throat. Emi began breathing heavily as Maou finally left her mouth, her face pink, her eyes gazing upon Maou's crotch longingly.

Rika pulled out from between Emi's legs and petted her friend on the forehead.

"There, who's a good girl? What do we say to the Maou-kun that just jizzed down our throat?"

Emi gazed up at Maou, and with a rather soft voice that seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable and cute:

"Thank you, Maou…"

Emi and Rika stood back up, standing level with Maou, and the two girls began to kiss him in gratitude, first Rika, who kissed Maou first while Emi watched; and then Emi, who grew sick of waiting and grasped Maou by the chest and shoved him against the wall, thrusting her body against him as she sucked on his lips and shoved her tongue down his throat.

Emi was skilled and shameless and willing to do anything, but it was only when she was around Rika that she was willing to be this honest with herself, leaning her head against Maou's chest as she purred with satisfaction, shaking her hips as she pawed Maou on the stomach with her hand.

This was a surprisingly affectionate side of Emi, and Maou grew hard again as he stared at Emi's cute, vulnerable face. Rika smiled and buried her face in the nape of Emi's neck, sniffing her hair as she masturbated.

Maou blushed again and leaked out some more pre-cum onto Emi's suit. Emi glared up at Maou with disapproval, but immediately leaned in once again and moaned even louder.

Maou couldn't resist Emi's face pressed against his chest. She was still like a wild beast whenever they were together, more like an animal in heat than a human, but she was far cuter and more adorable with Rika around.

Maou petted Emi, and Emi mewed with pleasure. She had not spoken a single word during their whole encounter. Maou enjoyed this, and he cuddled against Emi for a few seconds before he suddenly realized that they were still in a dark, dirty alleyway, and his dick was still hanging out of his pants.

Maou pushed Emi away as he tried to zip his pants back up, and Emi immediately reverted to her fierce, hostile old self again, growling and scratching at Maou as Rika held her back. Maou rushed home as it began to grow dark, leaving the two girls to go their own way.

* * *

Suzuno was waiting at the door as Maou stumbled in.

"Goodness, Sadao-dono. You're a mess."

Suzuno grabbed Maou by the shoulders and kissed him, sliding her tongue inside his mouth as she pressed him against the door and rubbed along his body with her own.

Finally, after some time, Suzuno pulled out, her tongue thick and slimy with saliva. Her face was flushed, her body warm and her chest heaving. She smiled as saliva dripped from her mouth onto Maou's face. Suzuno lapped it up with the tip of her tongue, mopping the spit back up into her mouth—and then she started licking him again. Suzuno began to tongue Maou's face, working in long, slow sweeps from lips to his cheeks to his ears, until finally her tongue was sliding against his ear lobes, serenading his ear canals with the sounds of her tongue and throat.

Maou felt his body tighten. His cock was hard, his tent thrusting against the gentle folds of Suzuno's robes as Suzuno continued to lick his face, the soft slippery sounds of her tongue interrupted only by the occasional frantic gasp or heavenly moan.

"My, Emi-dono left quite a bit of a mess behind, didn't she?"

Suzuno had already pulled down Maou's pants, and she examined Maou's sticky, filthy dick. Without waiting for Maou to respond, Suzuno immediately placed her mouth on his shaft, wiping it with her lips as she cleaned him off thoroughly. She worked her tongue all over Maou's shaft, cleaning up the mixture of semen and Emi's spit that had collected all over it.

"There. All clean now."

Suzuno gazed up at Maou and kissed his tip with a slight smile.

Then, she suddenly placed both hands around his shaft and started vigorously jerking him off while she shoved her mouth between his legs and started sucking his balls. Maou clasped Suzuno's head, tightening up as Suzuno gobbled his sack. She made a loud slurping noise, wrapping her lips around each of Maou's testicles as she gently milked them with her mouth, her long slender fingers continuing to pump Maou's shaft as well until he finally burst in a shower of semen all over Suzuno's face.

Suzuno blushed and sucked off Maou's tip, cleaning out his urethra as she stuck her tongue inside his pisshole.

"Thanks for the meal, Master~"

"For the last time, I told you not to call me that!"

Suzuno ignored Maou and pressed her lips against his underside again, giving it a long, loud kiss before pulling away with a thick gob of drool hanging from her lips.

As soon as they had finished, Suzuno immediately went back to work chopping up vegetables, proceeding in a professional, but aloof, manner.

Suzuno was like that—intimate, obedient, affectionate. However, as soon as the sex was over, she went on with her duties as before, remaining distant.

Now that Maou thought about it, unlike the other two girls, Suzuno had never done it with him outside the apartment. She kept to herself most of the time, remaining quiet and obedient until it was time for them to be together.

Suzuno was extremely reticent with her emotions. Even when she and Maou were together, she rarely changed her expression. In fact, Maou began to wonder if Suzuno was shy, using her servitude as an excuse to hide her emotions.

However, unlike the other two girls, Suzuno had no one to assist her—no one to help her overcome her weakness.

Maou looked back and stared at Suzuno's ass, protruding ever so slightly from the neatly pressed kimono she always wore. Suzuno didn't wear any underwear underneath her kimono. Her small, smooth, bare white ass cheeks dangled underneath the fabric without a single other piece of clothing covering it. Maou's cock began to harden a little at the thought, and he felt a semi building up in his pants again.

If only Suzuno were more aggressive in flaunting her body around Maou, she would become lot more desirable. However, the current Suzuno was far too reserved for that.

* * *

Emi stood at the counter, glaring at the sexy, older lady behind the register. This busty, purple-haired woman with thin, pink lips and a cool, authoritative gaze, who was intimidating and alluring all at once, appeared to be the manager of this store and Maou's boss.

The manager stared back, smirking slightly. It appeared that she recognized Emi. Emi glanced back, flaring her nostrils slightly as she sniffed this other woman's scent. She could smell the stench of sex on her whorish body.

Emi's loins immediately grew wet as she stared at this beautiful lady. She was immediately hit with carnal desire for the slut behind the counter, and she could somehow tell, as if by instinct, that this dirty whore had been with Maou.

Mayumi licked her lips, feeling her panties grow damp as she gazed at this ill-tempered, scowling, flat-chested girl in front of her. She resisted the urge to climb over the counter and pounce on this tight piece of tsundere ass, but as Mayumi imagined Maou dicking this beautiful girl in her ass-pussy, she couldn't help but squirt slightly from between her pussy lips.

Emi put in her order and waited to the side, stealing glances at the manager of the store. If she was getting with Maou, then she was surely doing so on Chiho's behalf. Emi stared down this older woman's body, dripping with eroticism, and realized that Chiho had a very powerful weapon in this woman on her side.

Chiho had the MgRonald's manager, and Emi had Rika. With two on each side, their fight was fair. However, Emi wasn't interested in a fair fight. She wanted to  _win_  this, and she was willing to cheat, to use every means available, every unfair advantage she had, to do so.

…

"Hm? You want me to…what? Go to Earth? You know this isn't an easy thing to do, Emi. Well, if it really  _is_  that important…Yes, well, I'll see you soon then."

Emeralda Etuva put down the receiver and smiled and shook her head. She stared out the window of her study and then got up from her chair.

She could keep up regular contact with her friend on Earth, but it was much harder to visit Earth. She had only done it once so far, and that had been an emergency.

Traveling between the realms was no laughing matter. It was hard to create a portal, and it would take a lot of energy to make it back as well.

Fortunately, Emi told her that although she needed Emeralda to come, that she wasn't in a hurry. Therefore, Emeralda took some time to make arrangements to help facilitate her return, and after a few hours, she was finally ready to travel to Earth.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" said Albertio, Emeralda's friend and colleague.

"Yes, she wanted me to come by myself."

"Are you sure it isn't a trap?"

"Oh, Emi has a particular way of speaking…I can tell it's really her."

Emeralda gave one of her mysterious smiles, and she went through the portal onto Earth.

…

Emeralda found herself in the middle of a rather quiet residential area. It seemed she had overshot by a bit, as it appeared she was nowhere near where she'd been the last time she was here on Earth.

Emeralda tried to link up to Emi to communicate with her, but she was at work and couldn't answer.

Emeralda smiled and shrugged and went on her way. If Emi couldn't talk to her right then, then she might as well explore for a while.

Emeralda walked around for a bit, passing by shops and convenience stores that she didn't recognize at all. Yet somehow, she found herself going down a specific path, drawn towards a nondescript apartment complex on a relatively obscure street.

Emeralda climbed up the steps, looking around as she stopped at the first door. She knocked on this door without thinking, only knowing somehow that it was the place she was looking for.

The door opened up, and inside was…

"Emeralda Etuva!? The court alchemist!?"

"Ah, Crestia Bell, the former head inquisitor of the church. Fancy seeing you here."

Emeralda let herself in as Suzuno stood at the door, flabbergasted. She eyed Emeralda suspiciously as Emeralda took a seat at the table in the middle.

"Hm, so this is your place, Crestia-san?"

"N-No…"

"I didn't think so. It feels like a guys' kind of place. So, whatcha doin' alone in a boy's apartment?"

"I'm…preparing dinner."

"Wow, isn't that…traditional. You've always been a quaint one, Crestia-san."

Suzuno turned back to the vegetables, still wondering what Emeralda was doing there. They were officially allies, but they hadn't had a very strong working relationship on Ente Isla, and Suzuno wondered why in the world Emeralda had visited her.

"So, you like him, huh?"

"N-NO! W-What are you talking about? I've been cooking for them ever since I got here! These boys were barely able to make a salad when I moved in! I felt sorry for them, that's all."

"Well, sure. It looks like multiple people live here, so I'm sure that gives you plausible deniability. But you do like one of them, don't you?"

Suzuno said nothing. Emeralda picked at a piece of lint that was stuck to the table for a few minutes before speaking out again.

"Why don't you just suck his dick? Surely that's a much easier way to win his heart."

Suzuno squealed and nearly cut her finger with the knife as she heard these words. Emeralda sidled up to her, grabbing her by the arms as she began sniffing her and touching her hair.

"Ah, I see you  _have_  been sucking his dick! I expected no less from the church's Blowjob Queen…"

"For the last time, it was just a few men, and it was a reward for  _valor_  while on the job! Being an inquisitor is a dangerous profession! Besides, how could you tell!?"

"I'm an alchemist, I've got ways of figuring it out, girl."

Suzuno shook her head in disbelief. That didn't even make sense, but Emeralda was famous for being weird, even by Ente Isla standards.

Just then, Urushihara returned from the convenience store. He stared at Emeralda, their newest guest, and turned to his computer, ignoring her completely. Emeralda glanced at Urushihara and then grabbed Suzuno by the shoulders.

"So, who is it!? You're cooking food for an apartment that has the former demon general Lucifer as one of the residents! I'm quite curious about who the others must be."

Suzuno gave Emeralda a dirty look.

"What are you even doing here anyway? Isn't it extremely mana-intensive to transport yourself to this world? Surely you must have some important mission you have to be getting on to."

Before Emeralda could answer, the door opened again, and Maou walked in. Suzuno froze up, trembling slightly before going back to her vegetables like nothing happened.

Maou glanced at Emeralda Etuva and groaned. Emeralda was the court alchemist for the holy kingdom in Ente Isla, and thus one of his former enemies. She was also one of Emi's closest friends.

Emeralda widened her eyes and giggled before grabbing Suzuno again.

" _Really_? You're in love with the Demon Lord!?"

Maou sighed and gave Emeralda a look of exasperation.

"What are you doing here, Etuva?"

Emeralda strutted up to Maou and dismissed his question with a wave of her hand as she simply laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. In the meantime…"

Emeralda grasped Maou by the chin, staring into his eyes as she inspected his entire face. Then getting on her knees, Emeralda suddenly whipped out Maou's erection and began sucking his dick.

Suzuno watched with disbelief. Meanwhile, Emeralda went deeper and deeper until she was deepthroating Maou's shaft. A fat column of spit dribbled out of her mouth as she sucked down Maou's turgid, veiny piece, and she began to gag as spit and phlegm clogged up her throat.

Emeralda pulled out, allowing the slimy mixture to drip from Maou's cock onto her lips and chin. She clutched Maou's base with both her hands, barely managing to fit them around it, and kissed him on his tip as she started sucking him off again.

Maou watched in disbelief as Emi's closest friend continued to suck him off. Emeralda began to clutch his balls with her hands, fondling his left ball with one palm as she sucked off his right ball in her lips. Emeralda masturbated with her free hand, moaning as her skirt became wet. Finally, Maou burst into the air, shooting his load onto Emeralda's face and hair, leaving a string of semen across her eyes and nose and lips.

Emeralda opened her one free eye and giggled, kissing Maou on the tip. She then pushed the Demon King down on the floor and climbed on top of him, straddling him with her thighs, rubbing and grinding against him as she began to unclasp her robes. Once these had fallen to the ground, she undid her blouse next, throwing it aside to reveal her slender, completely flat chest.

Finally, Emeralda was completely naked except for her boots and her hat, and she smiled as she grasped Maou by the face and kissed him. She made out with Maou in front of Suzuno, thrusting her tongue against Maou's as Suzuno watched jealously, placing her hand under her kimono as she pleasured herself.

Emeralda then climbed on top of Maou's newly-erect shaft and began riding it, placing the tip of his cock inside her as she teased him. She slowly eased in, gradually allowing herself to envelop Maou completely. Maou moaned, throwing his hips up into Emeralda's body as she fit herself down onto the final few centimeters. Emeralda then gyrated her hips, grinding against Maou as she continued to tease him.

Maou grasped Emeralda, his fingers trembling as he tightened his grasp around her small ass cheeks. Emeralda giggled and leaned in, rubbing her delicate frame along Maou's chest as she grabbed him and kissed him again. Now grinding against each other on the floor, the two began fucking as their bodies slammed desperately against each other.

Maou let out a moan as his hips seized up and he came inside Emeralda's small body. Emeralda giggled as she got up from Maou's softening shaft, spreading her pussy lips as the semen dripped out onto the floor.

Suzuno stood to the side, nervously knocking her knees against each other. Emeralda smiled and cocked her head, still completely naked as she glanced in Suzuno's direction.

"I've decided! I'm going to help you win the Demon Lord's heart."

"Huh…?"

Emeralda grasped Suzuno by the hands.

"Isn't it obvious? You obviously like Maou, but you're really bad at expressing your feelings. So I'm going to help you get your feelings across. You know what they say about doujinshi: really hot vanilla sex between lovers is way hotter than even the nastiest fetish art!"

"What are you talking about…!?"

Suzuno was still confused as Emeralda embraced her, and she was shocked when Emeralda suddenly and kissed her, thrusting her eager, overactive tongue into her mouth as this time Maou watched.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?"

Maou, Suzuno, Emeralda, and even Urushihara turned to see Emi standing at the open door, bursting with anger.

"Oh, Emilia!"

"Eme, you were supposed to help  _me_  get Maou! What are you doing making out with S-Suzuno!?"

Emeralda grinned.

"So  _that's_  why you called me here! Well, I've become a turncoat. I decided to help Crestia-san instead. Sorry about that. Good luck~."

Emeralda nudged Emi out of the way and left Maou's apartment, bringing Suzuno along with her.

Emi was now beside herself with rage, and she glowered at Maou, her face red. She was cute when she was mad, but this time, she was too scary even for Maou's penis, and he hurriedly shut the door on her before she could assault someone.

…

"OK, Demon Lord, go ahead and take off your pants now."

Maou felt awkward at being ordered around like this, but he did as Emeralda said and pulled his pants down, exposing his erect cock. Suzuno stared at it, blushing.

Emeralda now turned her attention to Suzuno. "All right, now, Crestia-san, pull up your robes and show us your pussy."

Suzuno turned even redder, but did as she was told. She slowly unfurled the hem of her kimono, pulling it up over her stomach until her delicate, smooth mound was exposed. Suzuno wasn't very hairy, with only a thin strip of wispy blue-green hairs lining her pussy lips.

Emeralda smiled as she ogled Suzuno's crotch. "Very good. Now could you spread those pussy lips for us?"

Suzuno averted her eyes and reluctantly placed her fingers at her lips and started spreading them apart, parting her folds to reveal the soft, bright pink flesh inside.

"Wonderful. Very nice."

To Suzuno's shock, Emeralda suddenly began masturbating to Suzuno's pussy lips. Emeralda nudged Maou in the hips, and Maou began jerking off as well.

"W-What is this!?" gasped Suzuno with indignant surprise.

"Why, we're pleasuring ourselves to your cute little pussy, of course. You should really try to get better at accepting compliments."

Emeralda then crawled between Suzuno's legs, prying her thighs apart as she began to pleasure Suzuno with her mouth.

Suzuno grasped the floor, kicking her legs up in surprise as Emeralda suddenly crawled inside. Maou stood over the two girls and watched, continuing to jerk off as he stared at Emeralda's wiggling, shaking hips.

Emeralda jerked up, looking back as she felt Maou pawing against her backside.

"Demon Lord, you're quite energetic today."

Maou spread Emeralda's hips and entered her, grinding against her while Emeralda continued to cling to Suzuno's legs. Emeralda began crying out, thrashing her body against the tatami floor as Maou had his way with her.

Suzuno watched the two mating in front of her once more and got horny again, and she began to pleasure herself, flicking her bean right in Emeralda's face.

Emeralda clutched the ground, finding herself completely vulnerable as Suzuno masturbated right above her and Maou fucked her from behind. This time, she was no longer in control, helplessly shaking her body as Maou held her firmly by the waist.

Emeralda shook, and she came for the first time with Maou as she tightened up around him and bucked her hips, grinding them against his crotch. Maou moaned and came inside Emeralda, flooding her between her legs until she slipped from his cock and fell onto the ground.

Suzuno began to grow hot as she stared at Maou's gleaming, wet cock, and she crawled over Emeralda's prostrate body as she approached Maou and began to clean him off.

"ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHU-U-U-U-U-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…SHU-U-U-U-U-U…re-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-RO-RO-RO-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…"

Suzuno kissed Maou's still-erect member, opening her mouth wide and showing off her slimy red throat as she slurped up Emeralda's pussy juice. Maou moaned and his cock twitched as Suzuno continued to suck his dick, until his shaft was finally nice and clean.

Suzuno then straightened up, closing her mouth as she swallowed Emeralda's pussy juice. She then looked straight at Maou and prepared to bow. However, Maou grabbed Suzuno by the shoulders instead, flipping her on her back and climbing on top of her as he began to fuck her.

Suzuno screamed in shock, clinging to Maou with her legs as she jerked against his body. Suzuno grabbed Maou by the face, pulling him in as she kissed him forcefully, embracing him with tongue as their bodies continued to move against each other.

Emeralda sat up and watched as Maou and Suzuno began to have sex. She smiled as she spread her pussy lips and masturbated to their lovemaking, pleased that she was fulfilling her duty.


	5. Prisoner of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, "Married Life with Suzuno-chan and Emeralda-san". I just wanted to keep the war-themed chapter naming.

_Thanks for your patience! The new chapter of The War for Maou-san has finally arrived!_

* * *

"Welcome home, honey. Thanks for all your hard work."

"Welcome home, Maou-sama! Please enjoy us as your reward for working hard again today!"

Suzuno was deeply bowing, prim and formal in her conservative kimono, while Emeralda had chosen to wear nothing but an apron, which covered portions of her front but otherwise completely left her exposed.

Maou became erect as he stared at the two girls. Wordlessly, not with the excited embrace of a lover, but the formal distance of a slave, Suzuno kneeled on the ground and began to suck her master's cock.

"ju-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u…gyu-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…re-ro-re-ro-re-ro-re-ro…"

Emeralda embraced her new master as well, kissing him deeply with tongue as Suzuno worked his member. Maou felt himself grow even harder in Suzuno's mouth as he played with Emeralda's tongue. Both women looked up submissively at Maou, the plaintive look in their eyes desiring nothing more than his pleasure.

Suzuno bent down and began playing with his balls, and this brought Maou over the tipping point as he suddenly emptied his sack all over Suzuno's face, shooting his seed all over her eyes, lips, and nose, covering both of her eyebrows. With every string that came out of his cock, Suzuno became dirtier and dirtier as her face became nothing more than a blank canvas upon which her master spread his paint.

Finally, Suzuno kneeled on the floor, her legs parted, her thighs spread as her dripping pussy leaked all over the tatami mat.

Suzuno got up, tidying her disheveled robes, and walked around the apartment with cum still on her face.

"A-Aren't you going to wipe that off?"

"I will wear it for the rest of the day, dear."

"B-But…"

"Your semen is a sign of your dominance over my body, my dear. As your wife, it is my duty to wear your semen as a sign of my utter submission to your cock."

Maou stared at Suzuno, growing harder and harder as she simply smiled at him. Emeralda was already looking at his erection, blushing as she started playing with herself, and she crawled over and began pleasuring him with her mouth as Suzuno giggled and turned back around to the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Maou, we're ba—WHOA."

Ashiya and Urushihara returned from the convenience store to be greeted to the sight of Suzuno cutting vegetables with semen on her face, and Emeralda kneeling on the ground, sucking Maou's dick. Ashiya and Urushihara both dropped their shopping bags, their mouths agape in shock.

Maou looked up briefly. "Oh, hey guys."

He then turned back down and groaned as he grabbed Emeralda's face, pushing it even deeper into his crotch as he thrust his cock deeper down her throat.

Suzuno turned around, putting the knife back down on the cutting board as she walked over to the two of them.

"Ah, welcome back, Shirou-dono, Hanzou-dono. I've been meaning to talk to you two."

The two stared at Suzuno's cum-plastered face, stunned speechless as Suzuno casually began talking like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I've been thinking, and I would like to move in with Sadao-dono."

Even Maou and Emeralda were surprised by this as Maou looked up, slamming Emeralda's head into his crotch, and Emeralda made a shocked noise with her lips before suddenly having her master's rod shoved down her throat.

"Under my proposal, Emeralda-dono and I will move in and take your place in the apartment, and you two will move into my apartment next door. Rest assured, you can visit whenever you like and I will still send you pre-cooked meals every week. Sadao-dono will financially provide for your upkeep in the same way he has done so far, and I will continue paying the rent for the apartment, so you won't have to worry about that either."

Ashiya and Urushihara were surprised by the amount of thought Suzuno had already put into this idea. Everything she said sounded good. There were so many guests over, and so many "things" going on in the apartment that it would be a lot quieter and more convenient for them to move out. In fact, the only who seemed truly dismayed by the suggestion was Maou himself.

"Wait, guys, hold on! Suzuno-chan, I can't believe you just went through with this plan without running it by me first! Shouldn't we discuss this fi—F-F-F-I-I-I-I-I-AHHHHH-H-H-H-H-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-AAUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH…"

Maou's eyes rolled back in his sockets as he arched his back and pumped his hips into Emeralda's mouth, moaning as he busted his nut. Emeralda rammed her head into Maou's base, deepthroating him as he shot his load all over her throat. She then continued sucking, pumping his cock inside her mouth and throat as Maou was reduced to moaning and shivering, his entire body spasming as he placed his shaking hand on the back of Emeralda's head.

Urushihara and Ashiya looked at each other, then at Suzuno. Her plan sounded perfectly feasible, and she was already coming over so much that it made sense.

"Um…sure. That actually sounds really good."

Suzuno smiled. "Of course. You can take your time moving out. Tonight, tomorrow morning…"

"Oh, uh, we don't really have that much. We can start moving all our stuff right now."

Maou sat at the table, Emeralda's face still plastered to his dick. He watched with disbelief as Ashiya and Urushihara simply grabbed their belongings shut the door.

And just like that, he had just lost his two roommates.

Emeralda pulled away, gasping for breath, her lover's limp dick falling out of her lips. A thick string of spit connected her lips to the tip of Maou's cock as it flopped back down onto his waist, and Emeralda sat up again, crawling next to Maou and gently embracing him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Suzuno-chan, what was that!? Why'd you kick my roommates out!?"

"Oh, well, it was more convenient this way, Sadao-dono. Surely, you must admit that you have had more interactions with me over the past few weeks than with them?"

Sadao blushed as he thought about the "interactions."

"Nothing has changed, except that they are now next door, and we are living here."

Suzuno turned away from the door and walked back towards Maou. She got on the ground, creeping towards him as she embraced his arm between her breasts with cum still on her face, staring longingly into his eyes with a lovey-dovey smile.

"Now we are finally a couple, my dear. Husband and wife and wife, living together as one."

Suzuno wordlessly got down on the ground and performed _dogeza_ before her new husband—backwards. She turned her backside and feet towards him as she got on the ground, teasing him with her beautiful toes and ass cheeks.

Emeralda grinned and got on the ground next to Suzuno, assuming the _dogeza_ position backwards as well as she showed her ass and feet to Maou and kneeled.

Both girls submitted to their new husband, bowing in submission, showing off their pert, shapely asses and wonderful, tiny feet, thus establishing the most important parts of their bodies and their place in the house beneath Maou.

…

Maou ate dinner with Emeralda and Suzuno, glancing awkwardly at them as they settled in without any trouble, immediately growing used to the seats and utensils and furniture that they had already seen dozens of times already.

Both girls clung to Maou's arm affectionately, lavishing him with attention for the rest of the evening.

Once nighttime came, and it was time to set out the futons, Maou stood over the living room area to see the three mattresses pushed together, side-by-side.

Suzuno and Emeralda were standing over the futons, both dressed in yukata as they waited on their husband. The lights were dimmed, with only a faint glow coming from a few table lamps set in the corners of the room.

Maou emerged from the bathroom, looking at the two girls with an awkward expression on his face. Suzuno greeted her "dear" with a warm smile.

"Now, husband. It is nighttime, and it is time for us, as a married couple, to perform our duties as a married couple."

Suzuno and Emeralda untied the sashes around their yukatas and let their robes fall to the floor as both girls became naked in front of their master. Approaching his two "wives" with an erection in his boxers, Maou grasped them both by the chin and began kissing them both in the mouth.

Maou found this arrangement ridiculous, but he was helpless against their irresistible charm as he embraced them both, putting his hands on their hips and groping them between their legs.

Suzuno and Emeralda began to moan as Maou placed his lips on both of their mouths, kissing them both at the same time. Both wives thrust their tongues down their husband's throat, kissing their master and each other as they laid their hands on his cheeks and held him even closer.

Suzuno and Emeralda were now making longing, lustful noises with their mouths, clinging desperately to Maou with their lips as their cheeks became flushed, and their bodies fully aroused. Their naked and fully exposed nipples were fully erect, and thin, beady strings of thick nectar were hanging between their inner thighs.

The two wives got down on the ground and spread their legs, presenting themselves. Their loins were lightly pubed, with a thin, feathery layer of dark green and light mint green surrounding their dripping wet cunnies.

Suzuno smiled and put her hand on her crotch, spreading her pussy lips.

"Husband, it is time for us to have sex."

Maou nodded and got down on the floor, crawling towards Suzuno and embracing her by the lips as he kissed her again. Suzuno moaned and kissed her husband back, pulling away after several seconds as Maou began sucking on her neck.

Suzuno turned to Emeralda and smiled at her as well.

"Emeralda-dono, as the second wife, it will be your duty to sit and watch while our husband satiates himself with my body, and then offer yourself up once he is done with me."

Emeralda giggled and lowered her body to the senior wife. "Yes, Suzuno-chan!"

"As wives to our lord, we must allow him to use our bodies as he pleases. Therefore, you must sit and watch and wait for him to approach you. However, you may respectfully masturbate as you watch, so long as it is pleasing to our master's sight and not too distracting."

Emeralda grinned and prostrated herself again. "Thank you, Suzuno-chan!"

Suzuno then turned her head and kissed Maou again, taking him by the mouth while her hands went below his waist and grabbed his shaft. Suzuno petted her husband's cock while they continued to kiss, and she then spread her legs even further as she presented herself to Maou.

Maou grabbed Suzuno by the shoulders and held her down as he entered her, fucking her roughly as her body shifted and thrusted on the futon. Suzuno threw her head back, pumping her crotch forward as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around her husband's waist. Maou felt the weight of his first wife's feet against his back, the weight of her ankles digging into his hips. Tightening his embrace of her, he went in deeper, thrusting inside one last time as he nutted inside her tight, dark womb.

Suzuno lowered her head, her loins tensing and buckling as she came. She stared at her beautiful, tight, glazed cunny, blushing as the cum started trickling out of it all over the futon sheets.

Turning over and getting on her hands and knees, Suzuno presented her dribbling, sloppy loins again and said, wiggling her ass and toes:

"My husband~, do you want more?"

Maou barely waited even a second before grabbing Suzuno by the waist and entering her again, getting up on his feet and lifting Suzuno with him as she was swept up off the ground, her toes hovering a few centimeters above the floor as she hung limply in the air.

Suzuno allowed her body to go limp, softly sighing and gasping, her face completely blank but her eyes burning brightly with lust as her cunny queefed and dribbled with pussy juice. She kept her outer composure, her image as a perfect and dutiful wife slavishly fulfilling her duties, even as she was on the verge of climax, her body shaking as she could barely hold on anymore.

This was play. This was slave play, and though Suzuno was the slave, she was dominant, forcing Maou to go along with her kink. Suzuno continued to lie at Maou's loins, joining her body with his as she forced him to use her, make her body into a toy for his pleasure.

Emeralda began to play with herself as she watched. She was getting jealous of Suzuno. It looked like she was having fun, and Emeralda wanted to join in as well. She had thought that she would be teaching Suzuno, but Suzuno had learned so quickly that it seemed as if Suzuno was now the master, and Emeralda the apprentice.

Suzuno cried out, her immobile body shaking in the air as she came, her hovering hips buckling and shooting a squirt of cum onto the sheets. Maou grabbed Suzuno and pumped his dick into her body one last time as he nutted inside her as well, giving a second orgasm to join the first that was already in her belly. With a final frenzied cry, Suzuno fell down to the ground as Maou let go of her, her true feelings now clear, her face no longer that of a dutiful wife, but of a dirty woman. Suzuno collapsed, her face frozen in an ahegao expression as her tongue hung out from her mouth.

Maou gave a final moan as he rubbed the back of his head. Suzuno was way too much to handle, but her pussy was so addicting.

To his shock, he looked down to see Emeralda at his feet, submissively sucking his cock, shaking her hips excitedly as she took in the dirty taste of Suzuno's snatch with her lips.

"E-Emeralda-san, what are you doing!?"

"I'm cleaning you off, of course. As the senior wife, it is Suzuno's duty to be your onahole, receiving your semen whenever your cock gets turgid, and as the junior wife, it is my duty to be your cum rag."

"I don't need you to do that! I…have a cum rag already."

Emeralda looked up at Maou, her shimmering mint-green eyes filled with (false) innocence.

"Dear husband, why would you need a cum rag when you have a woman's mouth?"

This was too much for Maou, and even though he had just cummed, his cock grew hard again as he suddenly busted his nut without warning all over Emeralda, first cumming in her mouth, before pulling his dick out and nutting all over her face.

Emeralda gently swiped her fingers across her cheek, amazed by the volume of semen that her new husband had deposited on her face. Maou was truly the demon king, a man who had the potential in the future to be capable of unrestrained sex with an unlimited number of women. Emeralda's pussy trembled before such fearsome power.

Suzuno was lying still on the futon, half-conscious. Emeralda sat back on the sheets, her pussy so wet that there was a slimy string of pussy juice between her thighs, connecting them like a rope. Wiggling her toes and spreading her legs, she glanced at Maou with a comely gaze and a naughty look on her face.

"Come, husband~. It is time for you to satisfy yourself with your second wife. Take my body, and have your way with it as you like."

Maou got down without another word and grabbed Emeralda by her dainty little hips as he pounded her next to Suzuno's still body. Emeralda screamed, clinging to Maou with her hands and feet as she began pounding him back.

"Oh, husband~, _husband_ ~, you're so wonderful! Oh, _yes_ ~, just like that!"

Emeralda smiled and ran her hands through Maou's hair as he let out a moan. He was going slow and deep, his throbbing cock lodged deep inside Emeralda's dripping wet cunny. Maou moaned, his body quaking every time Emeralda called him "husband." She was a bizarre, strange, beautiful girl. He had barely even known her until the day before, when she forced herself into Suzuno's life and entered his apartment. Now he was having sex with her, his cock deep inside her as their bodies met together in a carnal bond.

Maou felt his loins grow tight, his cock expanding as his entire body was fueled with desire for this strange, eccentric girl's tiny little body. He grabbed Emeralda by the waist and went harder, pressing her chest against his body as he pummeled her. Emeralda was surprised by her lover's sudden increase in speed, and she hugged him tight as she cried out.

"Ah…Maou…Maou…I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

Emeralda dropped the husband and wife act as she clung to Maou, her mouth twisted in an anguished cry. Maou screamed as he gripped Emeralda by her tiny breasts, embracing her as he let out his nut into her womb.

Emeralda gasped and sighed, throwing her head onto the pillow as she gazed into Maou's eyes, her face flushed. Maou slowly pulled out of her, drawing his cock from her thick, dripping, cum-glazed pussy. The two lovers started making out, holding each other and kissing each other on the lips as their tongues met again, and they slurped loudly into the dark, nighttime silence.

Maou lay down between his two new wives, embracing them both as he felt the warmth of their naked bodies along his thighs and torso. Suzuno, who had come to again, turned around and embraced her lover.

"How was it, my husband~?"

Maou pulled away from the half-conscious Emeralda's lips and kissed Suzuno as well. Both girls gasped and moaned and then dug their bodies into Maou's as they embraced him and they all fell asleep.

…

Maou woke up the next morning to the sight of Suzuno lying at his hips, dutifully sucking his cock.

Maou lifted his head, a little bit surprised, but mostly pleased as he felt her warm lips around the base of his shaft.

Suzuno blushed and pulled out, kissing his tip affectionately as she giggled. "Why, good morning, my dear husband."

"Good morning, Suzuno."

"Did you enjoy our time together last night?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Suzuno was a lot bolder now that they were "married". She returned to Maou's cock, sucking it loudly as she began to mouthfuck him with her throat. Maou thrust his hips, feeling the pleasure go down into his base as his hips seemed to be sucked up by Suzuno's amazing mouth. He let out a cry as he came, and Suzuno sucked up his semen as well, slurping it and playing with it in her mouth before swallowing.

Emeralda was making breakfast in the kitchen, and she set down the plates on the table. Maou looked up to see that once again, she was simply wearing an apron—and nothing else.

"Good morning, my husband~!"

Maou put on his clothes and then sat down at the table. The two girls were really into this roleplay. He looked down at the food they had made for him, a traditional breakfast with rice porridge and salted vegetables, fish, and eggs, and began to eat after a quick blessing. His two "wives" looked at him eat, and Maou tried not to think about how he was going to handle this afterwards at work that day.

"How was breakfast, dear~?" said Emeralda.

"Hm, we both made it," said Suzuno. "I stopped at the end to go wake you up by sucking your dick."

Maou stared at both girls, overcome by their smiles. "It was amazing."

Emeralda and Suzuno giggled. The two girls got up, Emeralda taking off her apron, Suzuno already naked, and bent over as they spread their thighs and pussy lips, presenting their womanhoods to their husband.

"Husband~, it is time for you to pleasure us~," said Suzuno.

"Yes, honey~. Please fuck us before you leave for work today!" said Emeralda.

Maou blushed and stared at his two girls' naked behinds, their delicate and slender legs, their pale bodies.

Getting up, he grabbed Suzuno by the waist as he spread her legs and penetrated her, having his way roughly with her in the middle of the apartment. Emeralda stood to the side and watched, still locked in position with her back bent forward and her hands spreading her lips as she slowly started to tremble, her eyes open wide as she watched her fellow concubine getting fucked.

Once Maou was done with her, pumping her pussy with his cum, he moved to Emeralda next, taking her from behind as well. Emeralda cried out, clenching her teeth as she succumbed almost immediately to her lover's massive girth.

Maou grabbed Emeralda's chest and slammed her body against his cock as he came inside her as well. The two lay still for a few seconds before lovingly embracing and kissing. Maou grabbed Suzuno and kissed her as well before zipping his pants back up, grabbing his hat, and leaving the apartment.

…

"OH-H-H-H…OH-H—H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! !"

Emeralda moaned, the whisk in her hand shaking as Maou suddenly seized her buttocks, cupping her modestly-sized cheeks in his hand while he rubbed his erect cock along her butt crack and dug his face into her neck.

"Maou…Maou…this isn't funny anymore…I can feel _it_ right against my butthole…"

Emeralda gasped, her hips shaking as Maou's throbbing hot dick rubbed directly against her asshole. His pre-cum began dribbling down her taint, catching in her thin mint-green pubic hairs and mixing with her pussy juices before dripping on the floor between her feet.

Maou spread Emeralda's ass cheeks apart and fit his throbbing cock inside her second hole, pressing gently as his pre-lubed cock went smoothly inside her anus. Emeralda twisted her face into a ghastly howl, gripping the counter as her face became completely red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGUHHGGHGGHGHGHXXXSDDFSFSFSFFFGFSDFFSRWASFFSIAFPEJORIEWGOIEWOIRU3WORI3209242423)(& q#)&$)#(&#)(&#%)($&)(qq#()r*q#$&()#q&$_)*#$)(#u$)#u%)($* ! ! !"

Maou gripped Emerald's hips and began pounding her, ramming his cock into her delight asshole as Emeralda screamed. Her pussy lips became soaking wet, the excess nectar around her opening dripping all over the floor as her body began to wobble and shake against the kitchen counter. Her feet floated off the ground as Maou pummeled her, and Emeralda thrust her tongue out, her eyes rolling up in their sockets and snot squirting out of her nostrils as she violently came with her master's cock up her ass.

Maou moaned and sighed as he came as well, thrusting inside his adorable little onahole's anus several times as he let out his nut, groaning and gasping as sweat rolled down his chest.

Maou stared at Emeralda, who was nearly comatose and slumped against the counter, clinging to it to stay off the ground. He hugged her from behind, laughing and kissing her on the cheek.

"Make sure you finish those eggs, Emeralda-san!"

"Ye-e-e-sh-h-h-h-h-h, dear~"

…

"Welcome home, dear. How was work?"

"Did you work hard?"

Maou found himself greeted by his two loving "wives" as soon as he walked in the door. Suzuno and Emeralda caressed his chest, rubbing their flat bodies against his sides.

"Come, second wife, our husband is tense."

"Yes, first wife~. We must relieve our husband's stress~"

The two girls kneeled on the ground, giggling as they began to kiss and pet Maou's cock at the same time. The girls both looked up at Maou at the same time, batting their eyelashes naughtily while they ran their lips up and down his shaft. Maou groaned, his cock twitching as his two beautiful slaves pleasured it at once.

Emeralda lowered her head and began to pleasure Maou's balls, her lips loudly smacking and slurping as she sucked each of Maou's testicles individually, swabbing them in her hot, wet mouth as she ran her soft tongue thoroughly over every square millimeter of his sweaty, hot sack.

Growing jealous, Suzuno joined in, claiming Maou's left nut while Emeralda sucked his right. Both of his crown jewels received a warm bath, being soaked in both girls' mouths as they jerked him off with their hands. Maou's cock twitched again, the veins bulging as he felt his cock being squeezed by four different hands, twenty dainty little fingers.

Unable to take it any longer, Maou screamed and let out his seed, cumming all over the girls' faces as they cried out, their screams muffled by their mouths full of nutsack. Emeralda and Suzuno giggled, the mix of saliva and semen sticking to their lips and tongues as they pulled away from their husband's ballsack with a loud slurp.

Turning over, Emeralda and Suzuno presented their backsides, already dripping wet, their thighs slick with hours' worth of thick nectar. Growing erect again, Maou grabbed both of his wives by the waist and pulled them close.

Taking Suzuno first, he penetrated her, crying out as he was enveloped by her tight pussy. He plunged his fingers into Emeralda as well, grunting as he simultaneously pleasured both of his women at once.

Suzuno and Emeralda both screamed, shaking their hips as their husband fucked them both. Both girls looked at each other, their faces growing red as they stared into each other's eyes. Suzuno suddenly threw her head back and started shaking as she came, and Emeralda soon followed, lowering her head to the ground and thrusting her hips upwards as she started squirting between Maou's fingers.

Maou groaned and came inside Suzuno's warm meat pie, thrusting one last time as his cream came out in thick globs. Maou gasped and pulled out, shaking as his soft dick slipped out in a stream of thick, warm semen oozing out in streams from Suzuno's swollen red slit.

Maou rested for a moment, taking deep breaths as he recovered from Suzuno's body. Then, almost immediately after that, he began rubbing his flaccid dick against Emeralda's loins, slowly growing harder as Emeralda's thick, wet pussy lips sucked him in. Groaning, Maou tightened his hips as he felt his newly-erect dick, still slightly sensitive from his previous orgasm, being drawn in, her tight passageway clamping down hard on his cock.

Suzuno sat up, embracing her husband and kissing him on the neck as she lovingly caressed his sweat-stained chest.

"Dear, you're quite tense. Does it hurt? I know Emeralda-san's pussy can be a little too affectionate. She gets so tight sometimes…"

Suzuno stuck two fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking on them thoroughly. Then pulling them out of her lips, she stuck her fingers up Emeralda's asshole, eliciting a loud yell from Emeralda as she was suddenly penetrated in both of her holes at once.

Emeralda instantly loosened up, her hips shaking as she was pleasured in both her asshole and her pussy at once.

"How's that, dearie? Feel better?"

Suzuno smiled as she leaned in and kissed Maou on the lips. Maou kissed back, moving his face as his tongue mixed with Suzuno's, and they made out above Emeralda's shaking hips.

Maou placed his fingers in between Suzuno's legs, pleasuring her dripping creampie as his own semen began leaking out onto his palms. Suzuno moaned, clutching Maou on his torso as she leaned her head against his neck. Maou grunted, feeling the warmth of Suzuno's body along his side as he felt the warmth of Emeralda's body around his dick.

"Emeralda-san, I'm about to cum~"

Emeralda clenched her toes, grinding her head against the floor. Maou thrust inside his second wife one last time as the semen came pouring out from his cock, filling up her tiny womb as she let out a scream. Husband and wife came at the same time, both loudly moaning as their bodies moved in sync, as one. Finally, Maou's throbbing member that had been quaking so violently finally calmed, growing softer and smaller as he pulled out.

Suzuno and Emeralda bent down at their husband's groin and started cleaning him off, both girls licking and sucking their husband's dick as they took turns putting his flaccid cock in their mouths and sucking off the dried semen and pussy juice.

Maou moaned, placing his hand on both of his wives' heads as he gently guided him down his cock. He purred as he felt both of their lips against his shaft, lovingly kissing and licking his shaft.

Finally, Maou gasped as he shot his load on both girls' faces, letting out a stream of cum that landed on their faces and joined the caked semen that was already there. Suzuno and Emeralda lifted their heads and smiled, showing off their beautiful faces as two different layers of cum sat on their foreheads and noses and lips and cheeks.

Emeralda glanced at Suzuno's naked, cum-streaked body and bit her lip as she started playing with herself. Suzuno watched and started to grow aroused herself. The senior wife grabbed her junior by the shoulders as she kissed her, their tongues meeting passionately in the air as they swapped the spit and semen on their faces.

Maou sat up and watched as he stroked his dick. Though he had just shot his load, he could feel himself getting harder and harder again, and as his two wives made out with each other, he suddenly grabbed the one closest to him (Emeralda) and pulled her hips up to his loins.

Suzuno and Emeralda looked back, yelping with shock as their husband, whom they had thought had been tired out for the night, was suddenly back on his legs, rock hard as ever with his rod hovering near their drooling slits.

Suzuno and Emeralda embraced each other, holding each other tight, their quivering lips opening up as they prepared to receive their husband again.

…

"Are you sure about this? I've been to the supermarket before. You don't need to come with me."

Suzuno smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Sadao-dono. You're an amateur. You don't know real grocery shopping. The way housewives do it."

Suzuno took Maou by the arm, and they were joined by Emeralda, who grasped Maou's other arm. Maou turned around and saw that Emeralda, who normally wore her alchemist's robes while outdoors (she usually wore nothing at all inside the apartment), was now dressed in a soft pale green kimono, in the style of Suzuno's.

"Do you like it, honey?"

Maou stared at Emeralda's slender young body dressed in such beautiful, demure Japanese clothes, and his erect cock began to stand up in his shorts. Emeralda bowed her head and smiled, hugging Maou's arm.

"That makes me so happy, dear~"

Thus, Maou, who had volunteered to go pick up some ingredients from the store, found himself accompanied by his two concubines, who refused to let him go alone.

"Hmm. Here is everything we need, along with some other things we might as well get along the way. I wrote a list."

Maou looked over at Suzuno. "Wow, you're prepared."

The three of them went down to the shopping district, where all the small shops and fresh produce stores were.

"Ah, hello, Suzuno-chan!"

"Oh, it's good to see you again, Suzu-chan!"

"Eme-chan, it's a pleasure to see you today!"

"Oh, hello, Emeralda-san!"

Maou turned his head, watching with amazement as both girls were greeted by the various shop owners and even some of the customers. Indeed, with the soft clopping of their wooden geta sandals and the stately way in which they held their heads high as they walked, the two of them seemed like domestic royalty being greeted by their adoring subjects.

Maou watched as the two housewives went to each of the shops and bought what they needed, getting the best cuts and chatting with the shopkeepers. Every so often, they would get in a friendly exchange with another housewife who was doing the shopping as well.

Finally, as they were almost done with their errands, Suzuno and Emeralda ran into a gaggle of other housewives, ranging from young to middle-aged. The women all turned and greeted the two girls as they saw them, before their eyes wandered to Maou, the companion who had lingered around them this whole time.

"Oh, Suzu-chan! Who's this handsome young man?"

"He's been walking with you two this whole time! Is he a friend of yours?"

Suzuno and Emeralda smiled and giggled as the housewives asked them questions about Maou. Stepping back and grabbing him by the chest, the girls stuck their tongues out and smirked as they wrapped their legs around his thigh and leaned their hands against his shoulders.

"No, not really. Actually, Sadao-dono…"

"You see, Maou-kun…"

"Is our husband."

The girls spoke simultaneously, smiling as they suddenly grabbed Maou by the chin and kissed him in turns. Maou was too shocked to resist, allowing his head to be dragged back and forth as Emeralda and Suzuno took turns slurping on his tonsils, tasting him with their tongues as they loudly showed their love for him in public with their mouths.

The wives watched, their eyes open wide with surprise as the two sweet little girls they chatted to every day shamelessly made out with the same man, lustily crying from their open lips as they both shared a single boy with each other, both their mouths pressed against his as both their tongues went inside his throat at the same time.

"mm—eh-h-h-h-h-h-h…ah-h-h-h-h…"

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…re-ro-re-ro-re…SHU-U-U-U-PA…"

Both Suzuno and Emeralda pulled away with satisfied smirks on their faces, spit hanging from their lips in long strings connected to Maou's mouth. They wiped their mouths on the backs of their sleeves and clutched Maou's torso again, staring at the other housewives with a naughty glare as Maou's erect penis formed a tent in between his legs.

The housewives stared at the trio with astonishment, taking in what they had just seen. Finally, after several seconds of silence, they all burst into smiles, beaming as they started asking even more questions.

"OH! So you three are living together!"

"Mm, I see! You're polygamous, then! How nice!"

"Oh, my husband has been interested in a polygamous relationship for some time now. Tell me, how is it?"

"What's it like having sex with another wife at the same time?"

The women began to crowd Suzuno and Emeralda as they tried to learn as much as they could about their sex life. Suzuno and Emeralda smiled, fielding all of their questions while Maou stood haplessly to the side and watched.


	6. Chemical and Biological Warfare

"Welcome home, Husband-sama."

"Did you work hard today as well, dearie?"

Suzuno and Emeralda embraced their master, caressing him as they stroked his cock with their fingers, jerking him off at the same time.

Maou moaned as he was too distracted to form words. He wrapped his arm around both girls' waists, pulling them close and kissing them both on the mouth. His two concubines murmured as they received his tongue, squealing with delight.

Maou then cried and came all over the floor. The two girls cooed and giggled, and as Maou looked upon their grinning faces, something suddenly burst in him, and he pushed both girls down as he pressed their faces to the floor and fucked them properly from behind.

"AH-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! !"

"OH-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-AUUUGGGHHH! ! ! ! !"

Maou's concubines screamed as they received their master's dick, squirting all over the ground as they came. Their tight juicy pussies clenched their master's cock in place, and Maou screamed as he unloaded in each of them, cumming inside their tiny pussies and filling their wombs until they overflowed and dripped all over the floor.

Maou stood back up, wiping his face. His two wives were insatiable, even more so as the weekend approached and they insisted on being together with their husband all day.

Their weekly dinner with Emi and Chiho was coming up later that evening. Even as they spent the morning having sex, they still needed to cook dinner for seven people, including Ashiya and Urushihara, who were coming over too.

Maou got up to go to the kitchen, but before he could leave, he felt his ankles grabbed by two pairs of arms.

Maou looked down to see Suzuno and Emeralda with their heads raised, leering eyes and hungry grins on their faces.

…

"AH-H-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H"

"MMM-OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H….AH-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! !"

Suzuno and Emeralda lay against the wall with their asses out as Maou fucked both of them from behind.

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…it's so good…it's so…GO-O-O-O-O-O-O-D! ! ! ! !"

"AH-H-H-H-H…ah-h-h-h-h…AH-H-H-H-H…iku…iku-u-u-u-u…I…KU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U! ! ! ! !"

The two girls spasmed, their loins trembling in the air as they both squirted from their pussies. Maou grabbed Suzuno by the waist, holding her tight as he came inside her, then pulled out and put his cock inside Emeralda as he came inside her as well.

Maou's two wives clung to the wall, still moaning and babbling as they slowly slid down to the floor, their legs spreading and giving in.

Maou strutted over to the fridge and grabbed a soda, taking a huge swig before walking back over to where his two beautiful concubines were still lying, comatose. Staring at them lying slumped over on the floor, Maou began playing with himself, stroking his dick as he stared at their flat, naked bodies, their legs spread apart.

Maou grunted and busted his load a few minutes later, shooting his cream on his two wives' naked bodies, covering their backs and asses and thighs with his seed as his turgid dick went limp once again.

Maou sauntered around the apartment, dripping cum everywhere on the ground. Meanwhile, outside a shadow passed briefly across the windows, the blurry form masked by the drawn curtains.

* * *

Maou sighed and looked away up at the clock. It was almost time. In less than an hour he would hear the all-familiar sound of knocking on the door as everyone got together for their weekly dinner.

The last time all three girls had met in the same apartment, things had gone…sordidly. Maou found it hard to believe that that had only been a week ago. Things could only get worse from here. He was already thinking about how he would break the news to the other two girls that he had gotten "married" against his will.

The first guest arrived as soon as Suzuno and Emeralda had left to get some more ingredients. To Maou's dismay, it was not Ashiya or Urushihara, but Emi standing there, with narrowed eyes so thin that her irises were like shimmering green slits.

Maou immediately became erect as he stared at Emi's intimidating, beautiful face, his penis nearly bursting out of his trousers despite himself as his body became flushed with desire for her fierce, hard body. Emi glared at her archnemesis' massive dick and wrinkled her nose, snarling at Maou as her own loins became sopping wet as well.

"How disgusting. A slave to carnal passions. You make me sick."

Emi grabbed Maou by the head and forcefully made out with him, their bodies bumping and thrashing against the entrance as they both gave in to their desires.

Maou opened the door up ever so slightly, only enough for Emi to just slip through. Her slender, flexible body made it through the tiny crack with ease, and Emi grabbed Maou by the waist as she began to whisper in his ear.

"How vulgar. You'd love it if I fondled your balls, wouldn't you? You want me to take off your pants and run my hand up and down your cock right now, don't you? You want to cum all over my hands and watch me lick it up, don't you? How shameful."

Emi began masturbating as she hissed in Maou's ears, and Maou rubbed his erection against Emi's body, moaning as he listened to the sound of Emi pleasuring herself with her fingers.

Suddenly, Maou felt the sound of clinking as he suddenly looked up and found his arms chained to his table with a pair of handcuffs.

" _I know_."

"…Seriously?"

"I know about your 'marriage' with Suzuno and Emeralda! What were you thinking!?"

"Please, let me explain…just get these off of me!"

"I'm not letting you get away!"

Emi straddled Maou and grabbed him by the face, kissing him again as she trapped him completely underneath her body.

"You disgust me, you shameless man-whore. The grown women weren't enough for you, now you force two cute, innocent lolis to submit to you and call them your wives!?"

Emi let out another moan as her pussy dripped again, her body shivering as she grew aroused at the thought. Emi then grabbed Maou's shirt and pulled it up, kissing and sucking his nipples as she caressed his stomach with her hand. Maou began shaking his body, thrusting his hips up in the air while Emi's warm, soft tongue glided across his sensitive nipples.

"E-Emi…w-where'd you learn this!?"

Emi suddenly got very defensive. "What's it to you!?"

"You're like a porn star…"

Emi grew red with indignation. "How dare you call the hero Emilia Justina a porn star! I am a half-angel and defender of all that is good and holy! What, do you have something to say!?"

Maou groaned and squirmed under Emi's weight. "No…it's just…"

"What!?"

"I…have to go to the bathroom."

Emi glared at Maou with an expression of pure contempt. "Fine, just pee in a bottle or something."

"Are you kidding me!? We took out the trash this morning. We don't have random garbage lying around in our house, unlike some people."

"Are you implying I do!? Fine, then just use a bowl or a cup or something."

"I'm not using the dinnerware! I eat and drink with those!"

Emi gave a disgruntled howl. "Well, I'm not letting you go!"

Maou groaned with frustration as he shook his body again. Emi remained on top of him, straddling him for a moment before finally yielding.

"…Hold on a minute."

Emi got off Maou's body and pulled his pants down. Drawing out his dick, Emi placed it next to her lips and then opened her mouth wide. With her gaping mouth next to Maou's penis, Emi glared at Maou with a scowl.

"…Here."

Maou stared at Emi in utter shock. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Emi frowned as Maou hesitated, berating him even as she kept her mouth wide open.

"Well!? What are you waiting for!?"

The entire idea felt totally wrong. However, Maou stared into Emi's dripping wet mouth, her dark, fleshy throat and smooth, soft pink tongue. He stared at her shining white teeth and rich, dark pink lips. Emi's mouth was cute, and Maou found himself growing excited just looking at it.

Without warning, Maou's dick suddenly twitched as it began letting out its urine. It came out in small spurts at first, as Maou struggled to pee through his erection. However, the piss started to come out in larger streams, flowing in a constant dribble into Emi's mouth as she perched her face below his cock, catching every drop of piss that came out.

Emi glared at Maou, staring down her archnemesis as she drank his piss. She pursed her lips around his tip, making sure not to spill a single drop as she took the putrid fluid straight into her throat. It had a bitter, sour, overwhelming taste, and Emi fought back the urge to vomit as her mortal enemy's urine went streaming down her throat. Her eyes glazed over and her pussy grew wet while she continued to submissively drink up Maou's piss, until finally her stomach churned violently, growing unsteady as it could take no more.

Maou grunted as he finally finished emptying his bladder in Emi's mouth. He looked down at Emi, staring at her mouth that was filled to the brim with his urine.

Emi closed her lips and swallowed Maou's piss. Her stomach growled one last time, and Emi crawled up to Maou as she opened her mouth wide again and stuck her tongue out to prove that she had swallowed it all like a good girl, and she shook her hips lustily, whimpering gently with doleful eyes, as if expecting a reward.

Maou's cock grew turgid again in disbelief as he stared at the girl before him. Emi was utterly terrifying, but she did _everything_.

The super-tsundere gave Maou's penis one last kiss on the urethra, cleaning his tip with her mouth as she brushed his glans with her lips, before straightening back up and slapping him across the face.

"Asshole."

Emi then lifted her skirt and began masturbating, thrusting her fingers in her sopping wet cunny as she licked her lips, her spine tingling as she savored the sour, bitter aftertaste lingering in her mouth.

Maou's cock became bigger and harder the longer he stared at Emi, his groin tightening with the singleminded desire to plow his fierce archenemy in her thirsty, dripping cunt. He leaned forward and caught his beautiful captor on the lips, passionately kissing her even though she had just been drinking his piss, rubbing his cock against her soaking wet loins as both lovers became consumed with burning desire.

However, before they could consummate their lust, the door suddenly creaked as Maou looked up to see Chiho standing with a look of horror on her face. She had seen _everything_.

Chiho shook and began rubbing her fingers across her damp panties, hunched over as she started masturbating in front of Maou's door. Maou and Emi watched awkwardly, avoiding Chiho's gaze as she moaned and had a light orgasm, squirting between her legs as her knees buckled. Emi quietly unlocked the handcuffs and let Maou go as she crawled to the corner and buried her head in her knees in silence.

Maou got up to the door and swung it open, his cock still hanging out of his pants as he let Chiho in the door.

"Oh…uh, hello, Chi-chan…"

"H-Hello, Maou-san…"

…

"Um…come on in. We're still getting set up…"

"Um…thanks, Maou-san…I'll just sit over here…"

Emi, Maou, and Chiho sat in a triangle, keeping their distance from each other as they stayed quiet.

Suzuno returned a few minutes later, eyebrows raised as she saw the awkward chemistry between Maou and the other two girls. She and Emeralda gleefully ignored Chiho and Emi as they finished preparing dinner. Ashiya and Urushihara joined minutes later, and they all sat in silence.

The atmosphere was noticeably tense. Chiho and Emi barely looked at each other, while Suzuno largely ignored both girls, standoffishly acting as if they were beneath her. Emeralda simply sat to the side, grinning, as if she were just a bystander (she wasn't) who had no part in the drama unfolding before her (she did).

Suzuno put the last of the dishes down on the table and opened the rice cooker. The bowls and glasses and utensils had all already been set out as well as everyone took their seats. Suzuno sat down right next to Maou, innocently kneeling there as if nothing were amiss.

"Suzu-chan…"

Suzuno pecked Maou on the cheek, hugging him tightly before pulling away and serving the food.

Emi and Chiho glared at Maou as a thick tent formed in his pants. Suzuno's aquamarine eyes glowed knowingly, and she licked her lips playfully as she stared at Maou's crotch.

"Come now, Sadao-dono. Don't forget to eat your food. Here, say a-a-a-a-h…"

"A-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h—"

"All right, fun time's over!"

Emi was now standing over Maou and Suzuno. She shoved Urushihara out of the way, while Ashiya voluntarily made way for Chiho, as both girls unceremoniously barged their way in next to Maou as well.

Maou now found himself crowded in by all three girls. The four of them now took one edge of the table while Ashiya, Urushihara, and Emeralda had the entire rest of the table to themselves. Emi and Chiho pushed Maou in on either side while Suzuno straddled his lap.

Suzuno rolled her eyes. "I can't feed my husband with you two in the way like this. If you worms won't get out of the way, at least assist me so you can be a little less like your normal parasitic selves."

Emi's eyes gleamed. "Of course."

Chiho gave a grin that looked more like a snarl. "It would be our pleasure."

Suzuno stared at the other two girls and smirked. "I know it'll be hard, but try to keep up, all right?"

Maou stared at the three girls and had a bad feeling about what they meant by "feeding him."

Suzuno took Maou's chopsticks and picked out a morsel of food and…popped it into her own mouth. Showing off the pre-chewed food with her open mouth, Suzuno leaned forward, moaning:

"Open up, my husband…"

Maou's eyes widened. "W-Wait, what?"

Suzuno grabbed Maou and took the initiative, kissing him as she forced the food into Maou's mouth. Maou felt Suzuno's tongue thrusting into him as he tasted her half-eaten food and spit going down his throat. His cock began to rub against Suzuno's warm body as he smelled her hair from up close. Maou opened his eyes and saw Suzuno's bright, green-blue eyes staring back, gleaming mischievously.

"…chu…ju-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u…CHU…ju…CHU-u-u-u…chu…"

The food was already in his stomach, and they were just kissing now. Maou was becoming harder and harder. He wanted more of this beautiful, servile young girl. He more of her. He wanted all of her. He wanted—

Maou was suddenly shifted around as Chiho had her turn next. Her large breasts were pressed against Maou's body now, and Chiho's tongue darted in between Maou's lips as she delivered his food by mouth.

"mm…MMM…nnggghhh…hhnnnggghh!"

Chiho's body was soft and squishy, unlike Emi's and Suzuno's flat, toned, athletic bodies. Her entire torso seemed to melt against him as she made out with him. Maou could taste the remnants of food in Chiho's spit. He could feel his hard cock leaking some more against Chiho's crotch, which was now rubbing against his thigh…

Maou was then snatched away one last time as Emi now had her turn with him, kissing him as she thrust a large chunk of meat into Maou's mouth. Emi stank of sweat and musk and piss, but that only made her even hotter. Maou's cock began to throb and twitch as he looked into Emi's bright, glowing eyes, and as he sat there, with his tongue thrusting against Yusa Emi's teeth, his ass being fondled by her soft, delicate fingers, he felt like he could cum right there…

…until once again Maou was pulled away. The three girls took turns biting up Maou's food and feeding him, making sure to serve him carefully and thoroughly, so that not a single grain of rice was wasted. Finally, as the last of the rice in Maou's bowl was scooped up, each of the girls took some in her mouth at the same time and began chewing it loudly, opening their mouths for Maou to look.

"Come on, Maou-kun. What do you think of my mouth?"

"Is this good enough for you, pervert!?"

"Sadao-dono, do you find this pleasing?"

The girls continued chewing, drooling and moaning as they mashed up the meat and vegetables and rice into a thick, pasty sludge. Then, the three girls crawled forward at once.

"Wait, what are you doing? Hold on, wait…"

"MMMMmmmmmmm…"

Suzuno, Chiho, and Emi all took Maou by the cheek and kissed him at the same time, chewing their food until it was little more than liquid sludge, forcing it down his throat with their tongues feeding him the liquid goo in their mouths that was more saliva and mucus than food now. It dribbled down his chin, getting on the floor. The girls moaning softly as they kissed him, touching and caressing him all over. He could feel their delicate, smooth hands running down his stomach and grasping the zipper of his pants.

The girls pulled on Maou's cock.

"Mm, it's wonderful, isn't it?" crooned Suzuno.

"Maou-kun, does this feel good?" said Chiho.

"We're all touching you at once. You'd better be grateful!" said Emi.

The girls began to pull Maou off. They stroked Maou, pulling his foreskin up and down over his swollen, dripping head, as they continued to kiss him. Maou's vision was obscured by the girls' bodies as they sat on top of his chest and stomach and legs, and each time he tried to move, one of the girls would push him back down. He could barely tell the girls' hands apart, but he could feel their fingers, like warm, thin tendrils, wrapped around his cock.

Maou's hips thrust forward, and he suddenly came violently onto the table. As soon as he was finished ejaculating, the girls burst forth, pouncing onto the dinner table as they fought over Maou's cum. The girls elbowed each other, growling and hissing angrily, getting on all fours like dogs as they licked the table. They began to bare their teeth, slurping and sucking loudly as their dirty tongues cleaned up the milky streaks on the aged brown wood.

"…aaaaaaaaannnngggghhhhh…uuuuuggghhhhh…pe-ro-pe-ro…SSHHHUUUUUPPPP!"

"…mmmm…aaaaaaa…mmmmmm…uuuugghgghghgghghgh…JUU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U!"

"…CHU…chu…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-ng-aaaaaaa-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…NNNNNAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, all three girls straightened up at the same time and…

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The three girls opened their mouths wide, baring all as vulgarly as possible. Their breaths reeked of cum, and their collective belch had made the room smell of cum as well. Their pussies leaked as the three girls began to groan contentedly at the delicious meal they had just had.

Maou stared at the girls' backsides. For him, all he could see was their beautiful, pleasant asses and their filthy, sopping-wet pussies. Chiho's, Emi's, and Suzuno's plump lower lips were centimeters away from him, each oozing thick honey all over the tatami floor. His cock was hard again.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH…AAAAHHHHHHHHHH…OHHHHHHH, OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NNNGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

"UGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGHUGH…OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHooooooIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The three girls clenched the table as Maou had his way with each of them. One by one, Maou fucked their pussies until he burst in each of them, depositing his seed deep inside each of their wombs. The girls moaned as their stomachs were filled up, then collapsed as Maou pulled out.

Ashiya and Urushihara dropped their chopsticks, while Emeralda calmly covered her mouth and nose with a napkin. Their calm, genteel indifference to Maou's exploits had finally given way. Dinner was over.

…

Work was awkward the next day as Maou handled the fryer and Chiho stood at the register.

Chiho didn't say a word to Maou as she came in, and they worked together in silence, only interacting with each other when a customer put in an order.

Maou took off his cap and wiped his forehead as he went into the back for his break. Chiho joined him as well as she was once again scheduled for the same break as him.

Maou turned around and looked at Chiho to watch for any signs, anything that would let him know what she was thinking regarding the events of the weekend dinner.

To his surprise, Chiho had a rather curious scowl on her face, a look of displeasure. She crept toward Maou as soon as he locked eyes with her, and Maou slowly stepped back, instantly intimidated by her prying gaze.

"Hey, Chiho, um—"

"Maou-san, what am I to you?"

Maou was taken aback, not sure what to say. "I…uh…"

"Well!?"

"Well…you're…uh…you're a close friend. A close friend and a coworker and a sex friend."

" _And…_!?"

"…and…?"

" _And your future wife_! I thought I made it clear, Maou-san! I'm seducing you with my curvy body and massive boobs so that one day, you'll marry me and turn me into your breeding sow!"

"Wait, what?"

"And then I show up at your house on Saturday, only to find out that you're already married to two other girls! If Chiho marries you, then I'm only going to be the third wife!"

"Wait, is _that_ what you're mad about!?"

Chiho suddenly swung her arm, throwing Maou down onto the table. She climbed on top of him, rubbing her thighs against his loins.

"Maou-san, should I remind you again of my worth?"

Chiho pulled down Maou's pants, fondling his erection between her fingers. A slick glob of drool appeared between Chiho's lips, hitting the tip of his tent. Maou felt the damp spread across his boxers, soaking through the cloth until the tip of his cock was enveloped in the warmth. Chiho lowered her lips and kept going, sucking and kissing his cock through the fabric of his underwear as she began to stroke his erect penis.

Chiho had a dirty grin on her face as she stroked Maou with her hands. Maou had never seen her like this before, such a twisted look on the face of such a naturally innocent girl. It was hot, and it made him even harder. Chiho giggled, holding her lips against his shaft as she continued to jerk his cock off.

"Maou-san, let me show you the full extent of my talents~"

Chiho got off the table and lifted her arms as she began to take off her shirt and bra. Her puppies, large and full and bouncy, popped out from beneath her shirt as she exposed herself. Pulling down her skirt and panties, she exposed herself between her legs as well as her hairy brown bush came into view.

Chiho slipped out of her shoes and got back on the table, completely naked as she crawled towards Maou. Maou's eyes were fixed on Chiho's fine body, his eyes drawn to her large, bouncy tits, her slender waist with only a trace of fat around her stomach, and her thick juicy loins, already dripping with juice.

Chiho licked her lips and grabbed Maou by the waistband, pulling his boxers down as she started slurping on his cock. Like the other girls, she used no hands, instead grabbing Maou by the thighs as she drilled her face into his crotch, pummeling him with her mouth as spit began to loudly froth from her lips, gagging from her throat as phlegm and mucus shot up out of her nostrils.

Chiho pounded at her lover's cock for several seconds, punishing him with her mouth until he was about to cum before pulling away, her face already a mess as snot dripped down her upper lip and long, opaque strings of drool flowed down her chin. She gave Maou less than half a minute to rest before moving onto his balls, savaging them with her lips and tongue with the same sloppiness as she drooled and sprayed spit all over his nutsack, thoroughly washing them with a special mix of her throat mucus and saliva.

Maou groaned, placing his hand on Chiho's head as he tried to slow her down. His balls tingled with pleasure and a little bit of pain as they were handled roughly by Chiho's velvet-soft lips and tongue, straddling the line between pleasure and torture as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, his cock twitching as the feeling of Chiho's tongue against his scrotum put him on the verge of cumming.

Once again, Chiho pulled away, slurping a string of lukewarm spit back into her own mouth as she leered at Maou, grinning.

"Maou-san, we're just getting started."

"Wait, what's with that look on your face? What are you doing? Hold on, Chiho! We're on a _table_! Be careful when you're moving! HEY!"

Chiho rolled Maou on his back, pushing his legs back over his head with his head between his knees. Then, crawling back to his lower parts, Chiho ran her hands across Maou's thighs, moving her fingers along his legs until she reached his buttocks. She gave a final push until Maou's bare-naked ass was hanging in the air, and then she grabbed them and spread them apart, exposing Maou's vulnerable asshole.

Maou's tight anus puckered up as he stared at Chiho with an absolutely terrified look on his face, his legs trembling as he stared into Chiho's devilish, fiery eyes.

"No, wait, Chiho, no…no…please, NO!"

Chiho giggled and cocked her head as she spread Maou's cheeks even farther apart, opening up his chocolate starfish.

"I love you, Maou-san~"

Chiho placed her tongue directly onto Maou's anus as she started eating out his ass. Chiho burrowed into his sensitive hole with her tongue, opening his canal as she stimulated him directly from inside with her tongue, gobbling up his asshole just as she had done with his cock and balls earlier. Chiho's powerful lips and strong tongue and throat were just as forceful this time as she began to make a mess all around Maou's hole.

"…mm…ah-h-h-h-h-h…eh-h-h-h-h-h…SLUR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-P…chu-u-u-u…*CHU*…re-ro-re-ro-re-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O…ju-u-u-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…"

Chiho wrapped both her hands around Maou's cock and began to jerk him off while she ate his ass. She spread her legs, humping the air fervently as she tasted Maou's stench. She took in her lover's powerful scent with her lips and nose, sniffing and breathing deeply as she spread him open with her tongue. The deeper she went, the dirtier the taste, the wetter her pussy got as she started spreading the filth around his anal area with her tongue, gradually getting sloppier and sloppier until she was finally slurping on a pool of her own spit mixed with Maou's ass.

Maou twitched, completely helpless as Chiho pushed him down and rendered him immobile. His crotch twitched, his cock shaking as Chiho pleasured him from both inside and outside, forcing him open as she licked his filthy place and jerked him off at the same time.

Maou clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt a small rumbling in his stomach. Thrusting his ass involuntarily onto Chiho's lips and tongue, he let slip a fart straight into Chiho's mouth.

Chiho contorted her face painfully, her eyes rolling up in their sockets as she wrinkled her noise, her brows scrunched in anguish. She began gagging as the hot methane and sulfur went straight into her throat, hitting her tongue directly along the way. She gagged some more, her stomach tightening up and a thick gurgling hitting her throat as she suppressed the urge to vomit and made a squealing noise not unlike an oink.

Chiho began having the most painful orgasm of her life as she sprayed hot urine all over the table. Her pussy lips quivered, her thighs shaking as her eyes welled with tears, her irises no longer even pointing the same direction as she went cross-eyed. Chiho dug even harder into Maou's anus, hammering his delicate hole with her tongue until she was brutally pummeling his defenseless anus with her mouth.

Chiho rolled her eyes up once more, retching as she thrust her tongue inside Maou's asshole one last time, her hands slamming down against the base of his cock and the base of her tongue slamming against Maou's asshole as she brought him to orgasm.

Maou screamed, thrusting his ass several times in the air as he suddenly came. The hot cum came streaming out of his cock, flowing freely like honey from his overworked urethra as he nutted all over himself, hitting himself in the chest and face as the semen came out in endless strings.

Chiho lost consciousness, falling on her face into Maou's asshole as her tongue gradually slipped out of his hole with a messy slurp, her glazed open eyes rolled up in their sockets.

Maou lay on the table, his legs growing sore as Chiho's head was lodged in his ass-crack, her cute face frozen in a permanent ahegao, snot bubbling from her nose as she drooled unceasingly all over the table.

Through the semen caked on his face, Maou could hear footsteps. He heard the door opening, and then he recognized the distinctive sound of Kisaki Mayumi's feet, her forceful steps strong and steady.

Mayumi walked over to the table, stopping in front of it to survey the scene before her. She crossed her arms and simply stared without saying anything, shaking her head.

"Maou-kun…Maou-kun, Maou-kun, Maou-kun…"

Mayumi shook her head some more and tisked.

"Don't you feel embarrassed, Maou-kun? Geez, imagine being caught with your pants down and your legs up, your girlfriend's face in your ass as your own face is so covered with cum you can't even see. Don't you feel ashamed, Maou-kun~?"

Mayumi pretended to berate her employee, but her breath grew heavier, her erect nipples showing through her clothes as she strutted over to Maou and leaned into his face.

Chiho came to, pulling her face away with a mix of her own spit mixed with Maou's ass sticking to her cheeks, and raised her head to her boss licking her lover's face, sucking and slurping on his semen-glazed nose and lips and eyelids as she cleaned him off with her mouth.

"ah-h-h-h-h-h-h…*chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u*…SHU-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…SLLUUUUURRRRRRRPPPP…chu-u-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…chu-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Mayumi grinned as she ran her tongue across Maou's face, clutching him by the chest as she slurped all the cum off. Chiho spread her legs and played with herself as she watched Mayumi work on Maou's face.

Maou similarly became aroused as his boss tongued him, gasping as he felt her warm smelly breath and hot, slimy tongue. Even though he had been drained empty and could no longer grow erect, he could feel the heat burning between his hips as Mayumi cleaned him to the serenade of her soft, lustful moans.

Finally, Mayumi pulled away with a string of cum hanging from her tongue, and she finished off by kissing Maou in the mouth, grinding roughly against him with her dirty, sloppy mouth, which smelled faintly of cigarettes, as her tongue went down his throat. She thrust against him, rubbing her already-damp genitals along his thigh, before finally pulling away, a long string of phlegm hanging from her lips.

Mayumi glanced flirtatiously at Maou, batting her eyelashes as she licked her lips, brushing her fingers across her mouth.

"You know, Maou-kun. Chi-chan learned everything she knows from me. _Everything_. The things you've experienced so far, that you think are out of this world, are _nothing_ compared to what I can do."

Mayumi opened her lips wide and stuck out her tongue, flickering it suggestively as she made a loud smacking noise inside her throat, sloshing the drool around inside her mouth. For the first time since having his orgasm, Maou felt his penis becoming hard again.

Chiho puffed her cheeks out, giving Mayumi a dirty look as Mayumi simply winked and struck a cutesy pose at Chiho, giggling as she gave her a quick peck on the lips and then walked back out of the break room.

Chiho stared at Maou, still slightly cross about Mayumi joining in. She gathered her clothes and began to put them on in front of him.

Maou smiled and spread his legs, thrusting his boner in Chiho's face. Though their break was over, and they couldn't do any more, he displayed his arousal to her, signaling his desire for her body. Chiho stared at it and blushed at the compliment, smiling as she pulled her shirt back over her erect nipples.

…

"So you're not mad that I got with another girl in front of you?"

Chiho gave Maou a dirty look, lightly shoving him.

"Maou-san, do you think I really care if you have sex with other girls!? I just care that I'm the one you love the most! How am I supposed to be that if you're already married to two other girls!?"

"I'm not really married, Chi-chan, they're just pretending…"

"It doesn't matter! You're living together, so that counts!"

"Chi-chan, we're really not married! They just barged into my apartment, kicked Ashiya and Urushihara out, and then said that they were my wives!"

Chiho looked up at Maou. "R-Really?"

"It's Suzuno-chan. What do you think?"

Chiho wiped away her tears. "Yeah, that makes sense…"

Chiho grasped Maou's hands and looked at him.

"So you promise that you weren't trying to marry two girls under my nose?"

"No, of course not!"

Chiho let out a laugh of relief and clung to Maou's chest.

"Maou-san…"

"Yeah, Chi-chan?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Um, sure."

"When you do marry your harem of women, do you promise that Chi-chan will be the first wife?"

Maou stared at the ceiling, pondering the absurdity of Chiho's words.

"Um, yeah. Y-Yeah, sure."

Chiho shoved her face against Maou's neck, laughing with relief as she hugged his arm.


	7. Prelude to the Decisive Battle

"nn-n-n-n-gh-h-h-h-h-hh…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…OH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H! ! ! ! !"

Mayumi pressed her hands against the storage room wall, thrusting her hips out as she lifted up her skirt, baring her naked ass to her best employee. Maou held Mayumi by the hips, parting her sizable ass cheeks as he pounded her tight ass-pussy, ramming her pungent hole with his throbbing cock as her tight sphincter and rectal chamber clamped down on his dick.

Mayumi's sweaty ass-pussy was dark and maroon, lined with hairs and reeking from benign neglect. The sour smell was eye-watering, and her long, frizzy hairs that ringed her hole made it even more dirty-looking.

Maou could not resist such a beautiful asshole. He grabbed Mayumi's waist, holding her in place as he pummeled her, while Mayumi shoved her tits and face against the wall, tears coming out of her eyes as her best employee brutally disciplined her anus.

"Yes~, yes…YES! ! ! ! Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h Maou-ku-u-u-u-u-u-un~"

Mayumi purred, dripping from her pussy as Maou had his way with her digestive tract. Her beautiful fat tits began rubbing against the wall, her erect nipples sliding against the tiles as her squeals started to turn into oinks.

"Nnnggh, nnnnnnnnnnnnnn….bu-HIIIIII, bu-HIIIIIIIIII, NNNNNGGGGGHHHGHGHGGHGH…BU-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Mayumi fucked Maou back, pounding him with her powerful ass. Maou's groin began to buckle and give in, and he arched back with one final thrust as he came inside Mayumi, filling her up balls deep as his nutsack dangled in front of her smelly, dripping wet pussy.

Mayumi groaned, sliding down the wall as she started to queef. She slowly relaxed her hole, allowing Maou to slip out as her open asshole started dribbling onto the floor, and then she turned back around, squatting on the ground as she cleaned Maou off, mouthfucking the dirty cock that had just pummeled her asshole with her throat.

"HNNNRRRGGGHHHH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-uu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-UU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

Maou stared at his boss. The beautiful, intimidating manager he once looked up to had become a sex-obsessed whore, her mouth and lips contorted until she looked like a horse. He couldn't get enough of Mayumi's face, with her nostrils flaring, her fiery eyes narrowed as she slurped his filthy cock and made it hard again. He grabbed her by her hair and rammed her into his crotch, throatfucking her thoroughly as he disciplined his naughty boss like a bitch, slamming her face again and again into his pubes as he barely allowed her to breathe.

Mayumi's eyes pointed up in ecstasy, her irises no longer visible outside of her eyelids. Her body shook, her naughty hairy pussy squirting between her legs again as she came, and Maou finally slapped his cock inside her one last time as he filled up her throat. Pulling out again, he grabbed the base of his cock and pointed it at Mayumi's face, spraying another string of jizz all over her face. Mayumi opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out as she tried to get as much of it as possible inside her mouth, wiggling her hips while Maou nutted on her face.

"Ma-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-u—gu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n~ ~ ~ "

The sexy, scary woman who was his boss had become a shameless sex whore, her beautiful, imposing face now covered with his semen. Maou grew hard again as he admired Mayumi's flawless lips and lovely amethyst eyes, her long, straight nose with flared nostrils, all now marked as his personal property by his seed.

"Mayumi-san…"

Mayumi giggled and winked, tenderly kissing Maou's sack as she placed her lips on it and gently sucked it for a fraction of a second.

"What's up, Maou-kun? _Wanna do it again_?"

Maou's cock became rock hard as he stared at his boss's beautiful face, and he grabbed Mayumi by the sides of her head as he rammed her face into his crotch again, mounting her lips as he fucked her mouth once again.

Mayumi trembled, letting out a muffled squeal again as she farted another glob of cum all over the floor.

…

"Maou-kun, can you go and clean the restrooms?"

"All right, Manager."

Maou got the mop and bucket and headed out to the restrooms as he prepared to clean the bathrooms.

To Maou's shock, the first thing he saw upon opening the door to the women's room was Emi's friend Suzuki Rika, standing right in the middle of the bathroom, arms behind her back with a smile on her face.

"R-Rika-san!?"

"Oh, Maou-kun. I'm glad you walked in here."

"W-Why?"

"Oh, that's easy. Because I'm going to have sex with you."

Rika leaned forward and dragged Maou by the collar as she pulled him into a bathroom stall and locked it. Licking her lips, Rika squatted on the ground and started sucking him off.

Rika had a very plain, but beautiful face. Her short brown hair and ordinary brown eyes didn't make her stand out from any other generic cute girl, but the innocent smile she wore on her face while she sucked him off made her irresistibly attractive.

"*slurp-p-p-p-p*…chu-u-u-u-u…*SUUUUCKKK*…chu-u-u-u-u…*SHU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A*…RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RE-RO-RERORERORERORERORE…"

Rika started moving her head around, tilting it back and forth as she moved it up and down his massive shaft. Her lips and tongue worked his throbbing shaft expertly, her small lips much more deft than he had expected. Rika pulled out briefly, sticking out her tongue as a long tendril of spit connected the flat of her tongue to the bottom of Maou's cock. Maou's shaft twitched as he leaked a pearly bead of pre-cum. Rika giggled as she saw this little drop of fluid, and she went in again, extending her upper lip into a vacuum again as she looked like a horse with her lips wrapped around Maou's hilt.

"CHU-U-U-U-UPA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…JU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…CHUUUUPPAAAAAAA…SHUUU-U-U-U-U-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U…*slurp*…*SLUUURRRRPPPPP*…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U"

Rika's head was wriggling and flailing now. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows scrunched together as she sucked Maou off with no hands. She grasped her thighs, remaining perfectly still below the neck as she sucked Maou off. Maou's body formed an arch, growing weak as he felt Rika's heavenly warm mouth slopping on his knob, string of drool dripping down her chin and neck as she made wet, slobbery noises all over his dick.

Rika pulled out once again, wrapping her lips once again around the corona of Maou's glans before pulling away with a pop. She gazed at Maou, her appetizing lips only millimeters away from his sensitive tip, and gave his swollen urethra a kiss.

"*chu*"

Maou immediately began to cum, shooting his load all over Rika's face as his cock couldn't take it anymore, pushed over the edge by Rika's kiss. He nutted all over her face, getting his load into her eyes, on her forehead and in her nostrils, all over her lips and cheeks, and into her hair. He busted his nut all over her face and head before getting some more on her neck and even onto her uniform, ruining her sheet-white blouse as he sprayed it with his seed.

Maou emptied his balls all over Rika, blasting his nut all over as much of her body as possible as her beautiful lips and throat brought him to orgasm. He rewarded this secret slut with as much cum as he could give out, all over her face and breasts and stomach. Finally, once he was done, Rika was completely covered, her work uniform mostly ruined as well. Rika remained squatting on the floor, saying nothing as she stared at Maou with one eye shut.

Then getting up, wiping only enough from her face so that she could open both eyes again, she grinned, glaring at Maou with a comely look of desire.

"That was good. Wanna go even further?"

Maou didn't even have to respond as Rika stood up and turned her back to Maou, putting her hands on the stall door as she bent over. She lifted up her skirt and revealed that she wasn't wearing any panties as she presented herself to Maou. Maou grabbed his new mate by the hips and raised her up as he plunged his engorged cock into her tiny body.

Rika was short and slender, much the same height and weight as Emi. Her soft, tiny body felt the same, and even the way she shook and moaned was similar. This made Maou's cock grow even harder for some reason, and his bulging member became even thicker as he pounded it through Rika's delicate fleshy walls.

"Oh-h-h-h-h…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…oh-h-h-h-h-h-h…Maou-kun…Maou-kun!"

Rika called out Maou's name, her fingers weakly clawing against the wall. Her modest but pretty hips slapped against Maou's crotch, and her sexy voice rang out in the bathroom as she made love with her best friend's lover.

Maou held Rika's hips, staring at her face, unable to look away from the cute expression she wore as she received pleasure from Maou's cock.

Maou placed his hands on Rika's chest as he pulled her bra up and started fondling her breasts. Rika moaned and shuddered as she felt her body quake and her pussy lips tighten around Maou's manhood. A trembling wave shot down her neck and spine as she came, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she suddenly felt Maou's crotch press tightly against hers.

Maou came inside Rika, letting out all of his seed into her slippery warm pussy, her tight box that clenched him and held him deep inside her. He could feel his sticky seed fill up her chamber, enveloping his cock as he began to grow weak at the hips. Rika turned her head, gazing back at Maou with a smile.

Suddenly, Maou pulled out, letting a thick trickle of cum and cunt juice drip out of her gaping pussy. He grabbed Rika by the waist and flipped her over, slamming her back against the stall door as he looked at her directly from the front. Grabbing her by the face, Maou forcefully kissed Rika on the lips and entered her again, this time with her back to the wall, clinging onto him with her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as he penetrated her once again.

Rika grabbed the back of Maou's head and clung to a tuft of his hair as she felt him enter his own sloppy seconds. Her toes curled in her shoes as she lifted her legs and wrapped her feet around Maou's back. Clinging to him, she moaned and screamed, letting out a cute squeal that was completely different from her originally forceful come-on.

Rika grabbed a tuft of Maou's hair and screamed, her toes curling in her shoes as she dug her heels into Maou's back. Maou moaned again, thrusting his face under Rika's ear as he placed a dark violet love mark right on her neck.

Maou curved his back and thrust into Rika one last time as he came inside her again. Rika moaned, shaking for a moment as her grip on Maou tightened, before finally going limp and sliding from Maou's body as she got on her feet again and stood in front of Maou with her back to the cramped stall.

"T-That was good."

Rika said little as she tried not to look Maou directly in the eyes. She was acting a lot different now as she gripped her elbow with her hand, biting her lip.

Maou took Rika by the chin and turned her head up, forcing her to look straight into his eyes. Rika blushed as a split second later, Maou kissed her forcefully on the lips. Rika moaned, her back clamping up as they kissed in the bathroom stall. Maou was aggressive, taking the lead this time as their tongues met. Rika began to moan again, her squeals once again high and soft.

The two kissed for several minutes. Rika's body began to tremble once again, growing flushed again as she wondered how long Maou was going to kiss her for. She could feel her mind growing weak, her body losing control of itself as she clung to Maou, her fingers clawing desperately into his back. Her hips suddenly buckled again as once again, she had an orgasm, a mix of different fluids dripping down her thighs and getting on her stockings and all over the floor.

Maou pulled away and kissed Rika below her collarbone, leaving a second hickey just above her breasts. Rika moaned and clasped her fingers around Maou's head, pressing his face into her chest as she thrust her breasts into his face and neck.

Rika's entire body was flushed and pink now. She pushed Maou away, her face red as she bit her finger. She had long desired Maou's body, but he was something different entirely from what she had expected.

The two of them unlocked the stall door and began to exit when suddenly, the door to the women's bathroom opened and Kisaki Mayumi walked in, stopping as she saw Rika and Maou stepping out of the bathroom stall together.

Maou froze and stared at Mayumi. Rika's face was still flushed, and she still had an awkward grin on her face as she clutched Maou's arm. Mayumi furrowed her brows and stared at Maou for a second without saying anything before going into a stall and slamming the door shut.

Rika left the bathroom, and Maou awkwardly began cleaning the floors as the bathroom fell quiet, with only the sound of Mayumi's piss breaking the silence.

…

Maou put the mop and bucket away in the janitor's closet about half an hour later and returned to the break room. Mayumi was waiting there with her arms crossed.

Maou glanced at his manager with guilty eyes, sinking his head slightly.

Mayumi strutted up to Maou and placed her fingers on his chin, gazing at him with an intense glare.

"Is that how you greet your manager?"

Mayumi bore into Maou with her dark, violet eyes, and Maou felt himself growing erect as he stared into his manager's scary, beautiful face. Mayumi looked down at Maou's erection and smiled, licking her lips.

"There. Much better."

Mayumi grasped Maou by the cheeks and kissed him deeply, rubbing her body against his as manager and employee made out on the break room table.

"…chu…CHU-U-U-U…chu-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Mayumi pulled out, her long, slithering tongue wriggling in the air as she gazed at Maou with longing eyes.

" _Much_ better. See? You do know how to be a good employee."

Mayumi put her hands underneath Maou's shirt and pulled it up, exposing his abs. She then stuck her hands in his pants, fondling his rock-hard cock.

"It seems you've been fraternizing with the enemy? That's no good. It seems I must fight harder for Chiho's sake."

Mayumi's eyes were glowing. She was in heat again, her pussy dripping like a bitch. Seeing Maou in the bathroom with another woman had made her jealous, and she was acting purely on instinct, following her body's desires as she went after Maou's cock.

Mayumi pulled down Maou's pants and took out his dick. She grabbed it with her hands and started sucking him off, placing his cock inside her experienced, vacuum-pussy mouth. Mayumi pleasured Maou for a few seconds, enough to get him hot, before pulling out again and shoving Maou onto the table and climbing on top of him.

"a-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…"

Kisaki Mayumi opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue as she placed her hands on Maou's ass cheeks and spread them apart. Staring Maou straight in the eyes even as she tilted her head, Mayumi lowered her lips to Maou's asshole and began to eat out his ass.

"chu-u-u-u-u-u-u…re-ro…re…ro…re…ro…re…JU-U-U-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u-u…ju-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…CHU-U-U-U-U-U-pa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…"

Mayumi burrowed deep into Maou's ass, keeping her eyes locked on Maou the whole time as she pleasured him from his most intimate place. She was completely unrestrained, shamelessly thrusting her tongue as deep as she could and moaning as she got sloppy drool all over the place. Spit began sticking all over Maou's crack, getting on all of his ass hairs and seeping into his puckered hole. Mayumi kept licking as she sucked up all the spit before diving into Maou's asshole once again.

"s-l-u-u-u-u-u-u-r-p…CHU-U-U-U-U-U…ju-u-u-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…JU-U-U-RU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U…SLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPP…"

Mayumi grunted again and jerked Maou off with her hands, opening her mouth wide as she pummeled her tongue inside his ass, parting his dirty folds and cleaning them off with her tongue.

Mayumi closed her lips around Maou's asshole once more, kissing him deeply as she sucked on him with her lips. Finally, she reamed her tongue inside Maou's asshole one last time, bringing her fists down on his cock as she brought him to orgasm.

Maou grunted, shooting his hips in the air as he let out a terrific nut, moaning as he tightened his sphincter again around Mayumi's lips. Once he was finally finished nutting, Mayumi pulled away, leaving a mess around Maou's ass crack. She dutifully cleaned this up, shoving her face into his anus and licking up every inch of mucus and spit and swallowing it down happily.

Mayumi stood back up and leaned on the table, opening her mouth and proudly showing off her tongue. Maou grunted, his anus puckering up as he stared at the beautiful, big, flat tongue that had kissed and sucked his anus off to completion.

"You're disgusting, Mayumi-san."

Mayumi giggled and leaned in as she gave Maou a kiss on the cheek with the lips that had just sucked off his asshole. She then opened her mouth wide and breathed into Maou's nose, giving him a whiff of her filthy mouth and her putrid breath.

Maou shouted with disgust as he took in the pungent, bitter stench, grabbing his nose as his erect penis emerged from his hips once again, quivering as it sprayed a shot of pre-cum all over Mayumi's thighs.

"That's nasty, Manager!"

Mayumi blushed, licking her lips as she thrust her hips in the air.

"Thank you, Maou-kun~ I'm so happy~. You know, I prepared for this all-l-l-l-l-l-l day. I didn't brush my teeth last night, you know~ How was the smell? Did you like it?"

Maou's diamond-hard erection gave her all the answer she needed. Mayumi giggled, grateful for his body's enthusiastic response. As gratitude, she bent over and began to suck Maou's newly erect dick, pleasuring it with her filthy mouth that had just been inside his asshole.

Mayumi sucked her cheeks in, extending her vacuum-cleaner lips across his base as she loudly sucked him off. Maou placed his hand on Mayumi's head, pulling her away as her powerful mouth was too much for his sensitive cock.

"Manager, we're out of tomatoes—"

Chiho entered the break room, calling out only to see Mayumi bent over Maou on the table, sucking his dick. Chiho immediately began to puff her cheeks out, folding her arms jealously.

"Manager, could you please restrain yourself at least a little bit around my man?"

Mayumi pulled away and giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chi-chan, I didn't realize he was your man."

"I told you, I'm going to marry Maou-san as soon as I graduate, and then I'm going to bear his young!"

Chiho strutted over and pried Maou's legs apart as she began to take over, sucking Maou's cock. "Geez, Maou-san, you're like a concrete pillar! How did you get this hard?"

Chiho sucked some more, moaning as she slurped on him and pleasured him. Maou moaned, his cock shaking as Chiho pressed against it with her tender mouth.

Mayumi joined in, leaning over as she pressed her mouth against the side of Maou's shaft as well. Chiho made an annoyed grunt, furrowing her brows together but otherwise making no reaction as she mewed and sucked on Maou's tip.

The two girls worked together, kissing and sucking off Maou together, their massive breasts pressing against Maou's legs as they sucked his dick, until finally, Chiho was hammering her head into Maou's crotch and Mayumi was thrusting her head into Maou's taint and dunking his balls into her mouth as she washed them thoroughly clean.

Maou screamed as the two girls nearly tore his dick and balls off with their vacuum mouths. He busted his nut all over Chiho's throat, filling her mouth and nose with his seed. Chiho began to gag, going cross-eyed again as she coughed it all out of her nose and got snot and semen all over Maou's shaft. Maou then came on Mayumi's face as Chiho pulled away, getting several good shots all over her forehead, cheeks, and hair. Mayumi shivered, her cunt letting out a bit of pussy juice as it hit her face.

Both girls cleaned up, putting Maou's flaccid dick through their lips again as they sucked up every bit of the mess they had left, slurping the cum and mucus and swapping it with each other as they finished off with an intimate kiss right in front of Maou.

"chu-u-u-u-u…JU-U-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-ru-u-u-u-u-u…"

"ju-u-u-u-pa-a-a-a-a…CHU-U-U-PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…chu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u…"

Mayumi pulled away, glancing at Chiho with a comely gaze. She had a glint in her eye as she suddenly went in and began to lick her entire face, slowly and deliberately. Mayumi's long, flat tongue slid slowly all over Chiho until her entire face was gleaming with the warm, thick slime of Mayumi's saliva. Chiho began to moan, wiggling her hips as Mayumi's dirty drool went all over her face and neck.

As Mayumi pulled away, a fat string of drool dripped down her chin and onto her uniform, forming a stain on her tits. She gave Chiho one last kiss with the mouth that had just ate Maou's ass, and got up, giving Chiho's ass a firm squeeze.

"Your breath stinks, Manager…"

Chiho's pussy was already dripping as her thighs became sopping wet. She turned to Maou, hoping he would commiserate with her, when he suddenly noticed that one of his stray ass hairs was plastered to her face and started to become hard again. Chiho touched her face as she noticed the hair as well.

"What the—Manager, what is this!?"

Mayumi giggled and smacked her lips. "Oh, well, you see, I was just eating Maou-kun's ass a minute ago before you walked in. It was delicious~. Maou-kun's scent is just so _strong_."

Chiho blushed. "You ate Maou-san's asshole!? That's not fair, Manager-san! Maou-san's anus belongs to me!"

Mayumi giggled. "You're so cute when you're mad, Chi-chan."

Chiho puffed her cheeks out and began pounding her boss with her fists while Mayumi laughed. Maou watched the two girls interact and blushed, growing erect again as he realized how truly lucky he was to have two such beautiful girls working with him.

"I'm sorry, Chi-chan~. How about I make it up to you?"

Mayumi grasped Chiho by the hips and pulled her close as she kissed her again. Chiho moaned and lifted her head up as she began to kiss back. The two girls made out in front of Maou as he felt his pants growing tight again, and he adjusted his belt and lowered his cap over his face as he thought about how lucky he was to have two such beautiful women working with him.

…

"Hey, Maou-kun, can you go clean the tables? You can go on your lunch break afterwards."

"Thanks, Manager."

Maou got out the cleaning solution and rag as he started wiping down tables in preparation for the lunch shift. He worked his way through the first floor and went up to the second when he saw Emi and Rika sitting at a booth, staring at him.

Rika had cleaned herself up and changed into another set of work clothes. Emi was glaring at Maou, as usual, looking intensely at him with her comely peridot green eyes. She placed her hand on the empty spot next to her, patting it as she silently ordered him to sit down next to her once he was done.

Maou sighed and wrung the rag in his hands. He felt his penis grow erect again inside his pants as he looked away from the two girls and began wiping down the second-floor tables.


End file.
